Marked Up
by thatquietfangirlintheback
Summary: Everyone is born with a unique tattoo on their skin. Whenever a person falls in love, that tattoo appears on the others skin. Castiel meets Dean Winchester in a tattoo parlor, trying to take shelter from a storm. Dean Winchester is beautiful, irresistible, but Castiel doesn't want his ugly tattoo on that gorgeous skin. Neither does he think he's good enough for Dean. MxM fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Not my first fanfic, but this is a new account that I decided to create. I got this idea from a Destiel group I'm a part of on the FB, so if you want a link for them, PM me and I'll link you. I don't know where I'll be going with this story, so don't expect much, but I like it so far, so RxR!

*Heads up, this is MxM, so don't like, don't read!

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! uwu

* * *

Chapter 1. My ugly mark

 _The man was beautiful. Not just beautiful, he was downright gorgeous. Light brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and puckered, plump lips._

* * *

Castiel loved autumn. He loved the crisp, cold mornings, the crunchy leaves falling from the sky, and the delicious, hot drinks.

He slipped on his blue cardigan, bending over to put on his shoes. As he lifted his pant leg up, his fingers brushed against the tattoo on his ankle, a tattoo of a hand.

Castiel quickly fixed both his shoes, then grabbed his bag and walked out the front door. As he stepped out into the chilly autumn morning, he wrapped a scarf around himself and began walking down the path to work.

He was a college student of course, but he had to work to pitch in for his rent and tuition. His family was exceptionally good with funds, but he still wanted to care for himself, by himself.

His shoes clacked on the pavement, sometimes crunching the orange-yellow leaves that were scattered across the path. Already people were putting out jack-o-lanterns and Halloween decorations. Another favorite thing about fall that Castiel liked, was that Halloween was drawing nearer. It was possibly Castiel's favorite holiday, and he felt a flicker of excitement run through him at the thought of it.

His mind wandered back to the tattoo on his ankle, and he frowned. The tattoo...the ugly, disgusting tattoo that he just had to be born with. Why in the world would people label it as a tattoo when people were just born with it? If it were up to Castiel, he'd have called it a birthmark.

Everyone was born with their own, unique tattoo, somewhere on their body at birth. When they become older and fall in love, the tattoo appears on the people that fall in love with each other. But Castiel has always hated his. Once, he fell in love (Or at least, he thought he did) with a girl named Meg, as soon as Castiel's ugly tattoo appeared on her skin, she threw a fit. She told Castiel that their being together was a mistake, and that she regretted ever entering a relationship with him. She said that nobody would want such a hideous tattoo on their face, and that he should just keep future feelings for someone to himself.

Meg's tattoo also appeared on his skin. It was a simple one, really. Just a little star that appeared on the back of his neck. But he felt awful with the knowledge that Meg would have to live the rest of her life with Castiel's ugly, red hand tattoo on her stomach. He knew she hated him for that.

Castiel hardly realized he had made it to the college campus. He quickly walked inside, into the main building and made his way to the library. As the glass doors shut behind him and he set his bag down on a nearby chair, a girl made his way over to him.

"Castiel!" She said happily, a bounce in her step. Castiel felt that he needed coffee before engaging in any sort of human interaction, but continued with the conversation nevertheless.

"Um...yes?" He asked in his most polite voice.

The girl leaned over the desk, her shirt was very low, so the action allowed Castiel to see her boobs. A blue, heart was visible on her left breast. He, however, was not interested. The girl was not his type. "I'm looking for this book for my research paper. Think you can help me?" She questioned in a very girly voice, holding up a small piece of paper.

Castiel wanted to frown, but remained professional. He could make a cup of coffee after he gets this girl her book. "Sure. Let me have a look." He murmured, taking the note and looking it over. Yes, he's most definitely seen this here. He handed the paper back to her and began walking toward the shelves of books, reading the signs on each shelf.

Then the girl appeared beside him, smiling. "So Castiel, I don't really see you anywhere on campus. I only ever see you in this library." She points out, as if it wasn't obvious to Castiel.

He stops in front of the bookshelf second to the end, the girl bumping into him. He pulled out the book and handed it to her, smiling. "There you go. Good luck on your research paper." He says, then begins to walk away.

The girl stands there for a moment, not believing that Castiel just dissed her like that. She grits her teeth and catches up with him, feeling a little annoyed. "As I was saying, Castiel. Since I never see you around campus, I was wondering if we could go out to get coffee sometime?" She asked hopefully.

Castiel now frowned, growing rather tired of this girls antics. "Thank you, but no. I'd like to have some coffee right now, so if you don't mind I should get to work." With that, Castiel left the stunned girl and went to the back kitchen, preparing himself his coffee at last.

He couldn't give that girl his ugly tattoo. He'd be such an asshole.

~oO0Oo~

It was right around noon when Castiel looked at the clock and realized his shift had ended fifteen minutes ago. He quickly packed his things, clocked out, then began his walk home. It was noon, and the sky looked grayer than ever. Castiel cursed at himself for not bringing an umbrella.

Just as he thought that, a drop landed on his nose. In just a couple of seconds, the droplets turned to hail. Castiel was running through the storm, finding shelter under the nearest building. He breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn't afford to catch a cold this time of the month. Mid-terms were next week.

Then he noticed the building that he took shelter under. It was a goddamn tattoo parlor. Shit. Castiel reluctantly opened the front door and walked inside.

Now, even though people are born with tattoos, and can get tattoos to appear on them by just falling in love, there are those few weirdos out there that want to get intricate tattoos. People that want to get a tattoo just for the sake of getting it. Castiel never understood this, and he felt uncomfortable sitting in such a place.

Then a woman appeared from the back room, wiping her hands as she whistled loudly. "Hell of a storm we're getting here." She commented, throwing the rag down on the counter. Then she noticed Castiel, sitting uncomfortably on the furthest chair by the window. "Come in for a tattoo honey?" She asked.

Castiel shook his head, drawing his cardigan closer to his body. "I was caught in the storm- I just ran into the first place I could find, and-" He tried to explain, fumbling over his words.

The lady held her hand up, silencing him. "It's alright. It's understandable, in this weather. I'd be a bitch to kick you out during a storm like this. You're fine where you are. Jo!" The woman called suddenly, making Castiel jump.

A young woman appeared from the back. She had her hair tied into a bun, and was wearing a plaid shirt that was much too big on her. You could barely see the ends of her shorts underneath the shirt.

"Fetch this fella a cup of hot chocolate, will ya?" She told the girl – Jo. "Unless you want some liquor?" She turned to Castiel.

He cleared his throat and shook his head, muttering a "No thank you. Hot chocolate is fine."

With that, Jo turned and disappeared around the corner, then the woman called out after her once more. "Oh, and Jo! Find Dean for me will ya? Maybe he can drive this poor man home after he's had his drink."

Castiel heard an "Okay!" from the back, and sank into the chair, looking out the window to watch the rain and hail. It was even worse, a huge clap of thunder sounded, shaking the entire building and making the lights flicker.

The woman behind the counter murmured under breath "Fuck," then the lights went out completely. She poked her head into the back room. "Sorry Ash. We'll have to finish it when the storm passes." She says, then turns and sits down on the chair beside Castiel.

Feeling awkward, he continued looking out the window. "So, never got your name? My name's Ellen, by the way. Nice to meet you...are you a college student?"

Castiel shifted, finally looking at Ellen in the face. "Um...I'm Castiel. And yes, I just started here in August." Castiel murmured politely, then added, "Nice to meet you too."

Then Jo reappeared, carrying a cup of hot chocolate. Following behind her was a man, not paying any attention to Castiel, he walked to the window and stared outside at the rain.

Jo handed Castiel his cup, and he thanked her softly. She nodded and sat down on the seat across from them.

"Mind greeting our guest and not acting like a douche-nugget?" Ellen said, addressing the man at the window.

Castiel almost let the cup slip out of his fingers. The man was beautiful. Not just beautiful, he was downright gorgeous. Light brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and puckered, plump lips. His nose and cheeks had freckles scattered across them, and he was wearing a black tee with a jacket tied around his waist. Castiel took note of his ripped denim jeans and brown boots.

"I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you stranger." Dean said easily, holding out his hand.

Castiel hesitated, before taking the mans hand, shaking it politely. "I'm Castiel – just Castiel, please. And nice to meet you as well.

Dean's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Well, Just Castiel, I have a car out back if you want a lift back to your place?" He asked kindly.

Castiel nodded, and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Everyone here is so nice.

"Castiel tells me that he goes to the same university as Sam, just down the road." Ellen speaks up, looking at Dean.

Dean's eyes widen and he smiles at Castiel, making his heart thump in his chest. "A college student? You and Sammy should be introduced to one another, I think you'll make great friends." Dean says casually.

Castiel still isn't sure who these people are, but they're talking to him like they've known him for ages. He drinks more of the hot chocolate, glancing out the window again.

Then Dean plops down on the seat next to Jo, just across Castiel. "So, Castiel...you don't mind if I just call you Cas, right?" He asks, already looking so comfortable around Castiel.

Castiel nods, lowering the cup down to his lap. Dean grins and continues. "So, Cas... What's your major?" Dean asks.

Castiel bites the inside of his lip. Dean was staring at him, expecting him to answer. "I...I'm thinking of becoming a doctor." Castiel murmurs.

Dean nods. "That's a good career. Should earn ya a ton of cash." He says, stretching himself out a bit.

Castiel looks away, quickly finishing the rest of his hot chocolate. "Thank you very much for your hospitality. I'm sorry if for intruding." Castiel muttered politely, placing the plastic cup in the trash.

"It's no problem sugar, drop in whenever you feel like it." Ellen waved him off, a smile brightening her face.

Then Dean stood up, walking to the desk and opening a drawer to retrieve car keys. He motioned for Castiel to follow him. "Well, I think I'll take Cas home, dude seems tired. I'll be right back Ellen." Dean says, turning and disappearing around the corner.

Castiel grabs his things and hurries after him, bidding Ellen and Jo a goodbye, then catches up with Dean. They walk past the entryway, into a darker room where a man sits, looking at his side in the mirror.

"What tattoo is it gonna be this time? A disney princess?" Dean teases, opening the back door, where the loud sound of rain and thunder could be heard.

The man flips him the bird without turning away from the mirror. "Shut up Dean. You're just jealous because you don't own any cooler ones."

Dean turns to Castiel, a big grin on his face. "Ash is really fun to tease. When you come back next time, ask him about jiggly puff."

Castiel doesn't even have time to question Dean, when they step outside and are immediately bombarded with rain and hail. Castiel runs right behind Dean and notices how old most of these cars are. Dean is a mechanic.

"My baby is right over there." Dean calls out, his voice nearly drained out by the rain and thunder. Castiel looks ahead and sees Dean's car. He doesn't know much about cars, so he doesn't know the type. He's just glad that he had a ride home.

When they make it to the car, Dean quickly unlocks it and climbs in, unlocking the door for Castiel as well. Castiel climbs in and closes the door quickly, shivering when he realizes he's soaking wet.

Dean turns the car on and it purrs, he rubs the dashboard with a grin on his face. To Castiel's dismay, he actually speaks to the car. "Shhh, that's it baby. Let daddy warm you up." He coos softly.

Castiel sniffs, getting Dean's attention. He puts the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot behind the building. "1967, black, Chevy Impala. She's a beauty, I tell ya." Dean says proudly, patting the steering wheel.

Castiel huffs, sliding down further in his seat and looks out the window.

"You're not one for talking, are you?" Dean asks as he blasts the heater. "That's okay, lucky for you I'm a blabber-mouth. Can't keep my mouth shut for a minute." Castiel wraps his arms closer around his body.

"Sammy says it's annoying, but I don't think so. Not when it really counts." Dean continues. "So, how far do you live?" He questions, turning to Castiel.

Castiel glances at Dean, before looking ahead. God, he's so beautiful... "It's two more blocks ahead, on the left, and six buildings down." Castiel murmurs.

Dean nods and reaches for the radio. Instead, however, he pushes in a tape and classic rock begins blaring out of the speakers. Castiel is none too surprised at Dean's music taste, it's what he does next that really throws Castiel off.

Dean starts singing.

Hands drumming the wheel, leg tapping and singing passionately to CCR. Castiel feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips as Dean continues until they reach his apartment. It's only as Dean pulls the car to a stop that he turns the music down and looks at Castiel.

"Drop by the shop sometime. I'd like to see you more. Maybe next time I'll introduce you to Sammy." Dean says, grinning wildly.

Castiel nods, feeling a blush heat his cheeks. He looks down at his lap, wondering if it will be him to say goodbye.

Dean continues talking, however. "Hey...Cas? Why don't I get your number?" At that, Castiel looks up, surprised. "Don't give me that deer-caught-in-a-headlight look. I just want to exchange numbers in case you need a ride next time...or anything really." Dean says softly, taking out a piece of paper and scribbling his number on it. He hands it to Castiel, their hands brushing against each other for a moment.

Castiel manages to mutter a small "Thank you, Dean," Before he opens the car door, closing it behind him and running into his apartment. As soon as he's through the front door, he peaks through the curtains, out the window to outside, staring curiously at the black '67 Impala parked in front. His heart is still pounding, has been ever since he realized he was alone in a car with Dean Winchester. He would've thought that Dean could've heard his heartbeat.

Slowly, the car pulled out and sped down the street until Castiel couldn't see it anymore. Sighing and feeling tired, he decided to turn in for the night. He slipped off his cardigan, tossing it to his small couch, then undid his button-down shirt and pulled that off as well. He sat on the edge of the couch and undid his shoelaces, taking his shoes off until he noticed his tattoo on his ankle. He frowned, running his hands over it. They was that it was like a burn, making his skin bumpy and disgusting where the tattoo lay. He tossed the shoes carelessly across the room and sat back on his couch, heaving a sigh.

Right. Beautiful, gorgeous Dean Winchester shouldn't have to have such a hideous tattoo on him. Not if Castiel can help it. He reaches into his pant pocket and pulls out the small paper that Dean handed to him. On it was written his number with a small happy face. Castiel crushed the paper, and let it drop to the ground beside the couch.

He's protect beautiful Dean Winchester from his ugly, disgusting tattoo. He won't let him experience and live with what Meg has had to.

With that, he peels off his soaked jeans and makes his way to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with an update! I'm glad so many of you like this story so far, it really makes me happy! I want to just give a little heads-up though:

*Sure, Sam is with Jess now, but this is a Destiel/Sabriel fanfic, so...

*This chapter is extra fluffy. It's so sweet, it'll rot your teeth.

Now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy. RxR!

* * *

Chapter 2. Blue eyes wake up to green

 _He remembered noticing those alluring, deep-blue eyes. His messy hair, that if anything, just made the man sexier. Dean wanted to see more of Cas, since yesterday was not enough time to take everything of him in._

* * *

Castiel awoke with a shiver. He is wrapped up in his blanket and his feet are cold. He turns his head and realizes that he forgot to close the window last night. He frowns and reluctantly moves his arm from under the warmth of the blanket, combing his fingers through his hair as he thinks about the tasks he has to do today.

College, work, home. He thinks, throwing the blankets to the side and sitting up in the bed. Cold air instantly hits his body and goosebumps appear on his skin. He finds that his feet ache from the cold. He stand up, walking to the window to shut it and grabs fresh clothes and makes his way to his shower.

As Castiel is washing his hair, he recounts what happened yesterday. When it was storming, and he ran for shelter in a tattoo parlor, met all kinds of new characters, including Dean Winchester.

He felt as though his entire body had warmed instantly. Dean Winchester. The name rolling off his tongue like a hymn from the heavens. But Dean Winchester was no angel, far from it, apparently. Unless there was such a thing as a gorgeous angel that liked classic rock, worked as a mechanic, and drove a '67 Chevy Impala. Castiel smiled despite himself. He even remembered the car.

When he finished his shower and got dressed, Castiel was just about out the door, when he stopped and looked himself over in the mirror. Now, he didn't consider himself a model, but he wasn't ugly either. He hardly ever combed out his hair, stray strands flying this way and that. Today, however, he took the time to carefully smooth it out, trying to make his hair go in one direction.

When he deemed himself presentable, he grabbed his bag and was out the door. This morning was even colder than the last, and Castiel had a tan trench coat on, seeing how it would be warmer.

The yellow-orange leaves were no longer crunchy, and instead lay soaked all over the pavement. Small splashes could be heard as Castiel stepped in puddles. The sky was still gray, and he made certain to bring an umbrella with him this time. If he ran into Dean again and he offered him a ride, he could say no.

He was up to the college within twenty minutes, never stopping as he walked to his first class. There were a few people scattered here and there, but not much. It was pretty early in the morning, after all.

Castiel shifted his bag on his shoulders and began his ascent upstairs to Sociology. He liked that class. It was very interesting. As he was walking, however, he heard a name that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I already told you Dean, I don't need to be picked up!"

Castiel whipped around, spotting a very tall man leaning against the stair's ramp. He was tapping his foot impatiently and looking cross. Castiel noted to himself how this man had similar features to Dean Winchester. Light, brown hair, same style of clothing...could this be 'Sammy?'

"Jess already said she'd drive me back when it gets dark. I'm in college, Dean, so stop being such a worry-wart!" The man said, hanging up and ending the call.

Castiel felt light-headed. What if that was Dean Winchester? What if this is his brother? What if his brother is in his Sociology class? Castiel quickly turned and made a bee-line to the doors of the classroom, rushing inside.

Castiel was sure he was just imagining it, but he felt a little warm...he wrapped his coat over him a little better. He also felt cold...He hoped he wasn't getting sick.

He then realized that he should probably introduce himself, shouldn't he? But Dean wanted to...then again, it's not like he's planning on seeing Dean again...

The decision was solved by itself however, when the man sat down next to Castiel. Had he always sat there? Castiel never took notice of his surroundings much, not when they weren't interesting or didn't concern him.

The man settled himself down on the desk, looking agitated. Then he noticed Castiel staring at him. "Oh. Hey there." The man said, giving a small smile.

Castiel looked down at his desk, pretending to look through his notes. "Um...hey." He said awkwardly.

A ringtone went off and the man beside Castiel groaned loudly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it off. He threw the phone into his bag and huffed.

"...Rough morning?" Castiel offered, tilting his head curiously.

The man nodded solemnly. "Yeah...it's just my stupid older brother. He's worried that I won't have a ride home tonight, but I already told him my girlfriend is gonna drive me." He grumbled.

Castiel felt his body tense. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to ask. "Older brother...?"

"Oh...yeah...my older brother, Dean. My name's Sam by the way, Sam Winchester." Sam held out his hand.

Castiel knew his eyes were wide, that he probably looked a little insane, but he was sitting next to Dean Winchester's brother. How did he not see it before? They do have similar features, but Dean is definitely more beautiful. You just can't beat those forest-green eyes.

He took Sam's hand and shook it politely. "I'm Castiel..." He murmured.

Sam froze for a moment, eyebrows furrowing. Castiel thought he had said something wrong, but instead Sam smiled a little nodding. "Nice to meet you Cas- I mean, Castiel."

"Nice to meet you as well." Castiel answered. Before either of them had the chance to speak again, the professor walked into the classroom, leaving them to their own devices.

~oO0Oo~

Castiel only had two classes today, so as soon as he finished the second, he just wanted to go home and do homework. It was raining, and he was extremely grateful that he had brought his umbrella. As his shoes hit the pavement and puddles, his mind began wandering back to Dean.

Why couldn't he just stop thinking about him? He already told himself that it's just not possible. Once Dean sees his scar, he'll for sure want out. The thought that scares Castiel the most is it being too late and Dean having to live the rest of his life with Castiel's ugly tattoo. He clenched the strap to his bag.

He passed by the corner where the tattoo parlor stood. Castiel only gave it a small glance, merely checking to see if Dean was inside. To his disappointment, he was not. Instead, the man – Ash – was sitting in the front desk, waving to Castiel. He waved back.

When he finally made it to his apartment and kicked off his shoes, he plopped down onto the couch, sighing. He'd go to his bedroom and do his homework later. Right now, he was just a little tired. He shifted his feet slightly, then he heard a crumple. Dean's phone number.

Castiel suddenly sat up, snatching the paper off the floor and examining it. He took out his phone and with shaking fingers, added it to his contacts. He paused and frowned. Why was he saving Dean's number? But he figured that it would be good to have it on hand in case of an emergency. So telling himself that, he tossed the phone aside and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

~oO0Oo~

He awoke to a headache, one that had the room spinning. His nose was plugged up with snot and he felt like he needed to vomit. Castiel groaned and attempted to sit up from his position on the couch, immediately regretting it as pain in his head surged through him. He laid back down and tried to control his breathing. Okay, this was bad. Castiel couldn't afford to catch a cold this time of the year.

He tried again, fighting the pain until he was sitting up straight. His vision blurred and the room swayed, and he felt ready to puke. Carefully, he pushed himself off of the couch, staggering to the bathroom.

He didn't get very far though, within seconds another surge of pain hit him and he keeled over, holding his head with a groan. He could feel the contents of his stomach rising and he felt extremely cold. Did he remember to close the window this time? Then everything went black.

~oO0Oo~

"This is something that you should tell your partner _before_ you enter in a relationship with them!"

Castiel knew that voice. He hears it every time when he thinks about that day.

"I mean, look at it! It's hideous! I'm ugly! I can't ever have another partner again!"

Castiel didn't want to think about this memory. Stop it.

"I guarantee if you show your next partner that, they'll high-tail it out of there, because no one wants this!"

 _Stop._

Castiel felt his throat clench, the words slicing him open like a cutlery knife. Meg wasn't always like this. She was kind before. Castiel knew those words were just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, but they still kill him a little inside each and every time he hears them.

 _Stop._

"Meg, I didn't mean- I didn't want for this to..." Castiel tried, but realized he couldn't finish his sentence. He had nothing to say, nothing to offer for the poor girl. Castiel cursed himself for being so terrible with words, especially at such an important time.

 _STOP._

Meg grabbed her suitcase and car keys off the table, glaring at Castiel. "Goodbye Castiel. Thanks for nothing. I'll live my entire life with your ugly ass tattoo." She murmured viciously, shoes clacking on the floor as she marched out of the house.

STOP!

Castiel stood stunned for a moment, until he heard the car doors slamming closed, and ran to catch up with her. "Meg! Meg wait- Meg!"

STOP IT!

Then Castiel's eyes shot open. Was he shouting Meg's name in his sleep? He realized he was under a pile of blankets in his bedroom, a damp rag resting on his head. He turned his head a little and saw a glass of water, some pills and a box of tissues on the bedside table. How peculiar...

Then he heard footsteps coming to his bedroom. He wondered who it was? It couldn't be anyone from his family...no one would visit him...

So he feigned sleep, closing his eyes just before the stranger came in through the door. Castiel could tell the stranger was trying to be quiet, their steps gentle as they crossed the room and stopped beside him. Then the smell of chicken noodle soup hit him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and they widened when he saw Dean's face above him. _Oh god..._

He jerked away immediately, his head still feeling awful. "W-what are you-?" Castiel began, looking at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean looked shrugged, sitting down on the bed with the soup still in his hands. "I came over since you never called or came by, and your curtains were open. I looked inside and you were laying on the ground. So, I picked the lock and carried you up here, tucked you in, and made you a bowl of chicken noodle soup." Dean explained easily, holding up the bowl.

Castiel's stomach growled, and he fidgeted nervously. "...You...you broke into my apartment?" He deadpanned. His nose was still full of snot, so he grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and blew his nose.

Dean chuckled, reaching over and taking the rag that fell from Castiel's forehead. "Well, when you put it like that...But! I did it to save you! Seriously dude, you were soaking in your own sweat, despite shivering uncontrollably. That, and there was a puddle of vomit next to you. Of course I'm gonna break in to help you." Dean rolls his eyes, then looks down at the bowl in his hands. "...Sit up. I don't often make soup for other people other than my little brother, but I decided to make an exception for you."

Castiel smiled weakly, forcing himself to sit up in the bed. As he was busy pushing himself up, Dean hurriedly grabbed a pillow and placed it behind his back on the headboard. Castiel looked at him questioningly. "You're already sick, no use hurting your back too." Dean shrugged.

Dean handed him the bowl of soup, carefully placing it on Castiel's lap. "I already cooled it for you, so it should be good to go." Dean said, smiling.

"I never thought a guy who jams to classic rock and works as a mechanic would be such a softy..." Castiel mumbled as he shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Dean actually laughed. He threw his head back, a huge grin on his face. "Hah! Never thought I'd meet a good, hard-working and independent college student such as yourself in a tattoo parlor."

"It was raining." Castiel replied.

"There were other buildings you could have run into." Dean pointed out. "Not that I mind that you ended up in Ellen's shop. Matter of fact, I'm super glad we met."

Castiel continued to eat his soup, looking away from Dean and feeling embarrassed. Dean continued. "...Say, Cas?" Dean asked, and Castiel felt his body warm with the nickname more than the soup could ever hope to achieve.

"Y-yes...?" Castiel stammered, placing the spoon down.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip. Wow. Castiel found the action to be highly attractive.

Spoon! Soup...bowl-

He looked away, staring at the bowl of soup in his lap. He could feel his face warming, and he wondered if Dean could tell he was blushing.

"Do you want to...you know? Go...on a date sometime?" Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel turned to Dean, feeling at a loss for words. This man, this gorgeous, beautiful man... was asking Castiel out on a date? They barely met! Castiel clutched the bowl of soup in hands and realized with a sinking feeling, that he just couldn't bring himself to say yes.

"I can't, Dean..." Castiel said, a hint of hurt in his words.

Dean's face fell a little, and he dropped his gaze to his hands that were resting on his lap. "Oh...I see..." Dean murmured disappointedly.

"I-it's not that I don't want to-" Castiel began. "It's just- I'm... I just can't..." Castiel dropped his head back against the headboard, defeated.

Dean looked at him with interest. "You're...what? And don't tell me you're straight, because I know for a fact that you're not!" He snapped, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

Castiel let out a breathless laugh. "No, I have no preference for gender...it's just..." He trailed off, unsure.

Dean moved closer, looking conflicted. "Cas, whatever it is, please just tell me. I need to know if there's any chance, and if I can help." Dean offered, placing his hand on Castiel's.

"Dean, I don't think- It's just..." Castiel sighed, hanging his head. There really was no other choice. Dean did all of this for him, and it would be extremely cruel of him to just say no. Besides, it wasn't like Dean was asking him to be his boyfriend or anything. It was just a date. "...I-I'll go." He murmured.

"Cas, I don't wanna force you to-"

"I said I'll go, and I want to go." Castiel said, looking at Dean fiercely. "It's only a date. Nothing more." He told more to himself than to Dean.

Dean nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. "Cool. How about this Saturday?" Dean asked with that voice Castiel was fond of so much.

No. Nope, no, no and nope. He could not fall for Dean Winchester. This was only a date. Castiel just had to keep repeating that to himself.

"Sounds great." Castiel smiled.

Dean practically beamed, and he stood up from the bed, grabbing the rag. "Awesome. You go back to sleep and get some rest, Cas. I'll re-wet this." Dean said, holding up the rag and taking the finished bowl of soup from Castiel, allowing him to lay down before he left.

Castiel heard Dean whistling 'Highway To Hell' in the hallway, and he closed his eyes, a smile still stuck on his face. Saturday.

~oO0Oo~

Dean finished washing up the dishes in Castiel's apartment, whistling different AC/DC songs. He grabbed the rag and held it under cold water, wringing it until it was damp enough to be placed back on Castiel's forehead. He crossed the small living room, heading back to Castiel's bedroom, when a small dripping noise caught his attention. He strained his hearing, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

He realized the noise was coming from Cas' extra room in the hallway. Well, that was worrisome. Dean doubted Cas had more than one bathroom in his apartment, and a leak coming from an office or a second bedroom could be dangerous or damaging to Cas' belongings. Dean figured it'd be better to ask Cas first before checking it out. He went to Cas' bedroom, damp rag in hand.

"Hey, Cas? I think there might be a leak in your apartment in the-" Dean stopped, realizing Cas was fast asleep. His breathing was quiet and soft, and he was tucked nicely underneath the blankets. Figuring it would be best not to wake him, Dean simply placed the damp rag back on Cas' forehead, running his fingers through Cas' hair.

Man, this guy was gorgeous. Ever since Dean first saw him, he'd been trying to keep his cool. Dean recalled yesterday, when he saw Cas and had to just look out the window for a moment before he said something stupid. He remembered noticing those alluring, deep-blue eyes. His messy hair, that if anything, just made the man sexier. Dean wanted to see more of Cas, since yesterday was not enough time to take everything of him in.

When Dean found Cas laying on the floor in a pool of vomit, Dean had felt his heart stop. He panicked, and fumbled with getting the door open. As soon as he was inside, he quickly checked Cas' temperature and was seriously considering calling the ambulance.

Dean was relieved he settled for just cleaning Cas up and taking him to his bed. Not only did Cas' fever go down, but Dean had an inkling that Cas wouldn't have liked waking up in the hospital.

While Cas was still fast asleep, Dean couldn't help but stare. The man truly was something to ogle at.

Dean sighed in bliss, relishing at the thought that he and this gorgeous man had a date set up this Saturday.

Then he realized that he could not be caught smiling creepily down at Cas while he's sleeping. That would not only freak the hell out of Cas, but also make Dean look like some sort of gross pervert. He walked out of the bedroom, deciding that now would be a good of a time as any to check what the dripping noise was. Castiel shouldn't mind too much...right?

Dean opened the door to the room, looking inside. He had expected it to be an office of some sort, or maybe even a second bedroom, but he was far from the reality.

Paintings scattered all over the room, stacks piled onto the floors, some leaned against one another, some laying abandoned on the floor...

Holy crap...Cas was an artist...

Dean stepped inside, looking at his surroundings in awe. Cas had paintings of still life, abstract, even portraits of people he didn't recognize. He found the source for the dripping noise. One of the containers of water used to wash the brushes had fallen sideways on the desk. Dean examined around it, feeling relieved that there seemed to be no puddles. Cas must've dumped the water. But the container was still dripping, the water was hitting a plastic palette that lay beneath it. Dean placed the container back and felt a cold breeze. The window was open. Well, no wonder Cas is sick.

Dean shook his head, crossing the room over to the window and closing it. When he was sure the window was sealed shut, he looked around the room again. Cas said he was thinking of becoming a doctor, but he was such a good painter. Dean thought for a moment, then it hit him. He knew exactly where to take Cas for their date this Saturday. Now was time to start planning.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back guys, and with an update! Yay! Just a few heads-up:

*There is fluff

*There is angst

*There is gayness, lots and lots of it

Alright, so with that, I hope you enjoy! RxR

* * *

Chapter 3. Saturday

 _It was a little cold due to the weather, but Dean was way more than okay with it because Cas scooted closer to Dean, practically cuddling up next to him._

* * *

Dean Winchester was very interested in Castiel. The guy was a mystery. He had only known Cas for a week now, and he already couldn't take his mind off of him. He couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful blue eyes and messy hair...

"You look creepy...staring into the mirror with a grin like that..." His little brother – Sam – said from his room doorway.

Dean laughed. "Find someone as hot as Cas, and I'd like to see you not thinking about him."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jess is hot. And sure, Cas is cute, but you still look creepy..."

"You hardly hang out with Jess anymore. The way your relationship's heading, you two might split within the month." Dean said, looking at his brother through the mirror.

Sam frowned, walking into his room and throwing himself on Dean's bed. "It's not my fault...she's really busy with work and classes, plus she wants to hang out with her girlfriend's or whatever..sometimes, and I can understand that."

"You can understand that, or you don't care anymore?"

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean sighed, deeming his hair decent-looking, he turned away from the mirror and stood over the bed, ruffling his brother's hair. "Cheer up Samantha, there are other fish out in the sea."

Sam swatted Dean's hand away, grumbling into his blankets. "Just go on your date already."

Dean laughed, grabbing his car keys. "Alright, I'll get out of your hair. Sheesh...and here I thought your moody teenager days were over..." Dean teased, finally closing the door behind him.

He climbed into his '67 Chevy Impala, blasting AC/DC before pulling out of the driveway and driving to Cas' place.

His hands tapped on the wheel as he thought about what he and Cas will do today. Will Cas let him hold his hand? Maybe they might kiss? Oh, he'd love to kiss those lips...

But! Dean couldn't rush things. This was only a date. Dean was completely okay with just dating Cas already, but Cas seemed like the kinda guy that liked to take things slow, to get to know their parnter first, and Dean can definitely respect that.

He'd go as slow as Cas wanted, as long as he won Cas' trust.

~oO0Oo~

Castiel had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard Dean pull up outside, music blasting and everything...

So he quickly pulled on a warm coat and boots, and was out the front door in a flash.

He was becoming fond of sitting in Dean's car. Especially when Dean blasted his classic rock and sang along loudly. It made the situation a lot less awkward, because then Castiel didn't have to speak. He sometimes wondered if that's exactly what Dean is doing...blasting music to make Castiel more comfortable...

Castiel buckled himself in, glancing shyly at Dean. "H-hello, Dean." Castiel murmured.

Dean grinned, nodding. "Hey Cas. Missed seeing your face. So how are you feeling?" He asked, pulling out of the driveway.

Castiel took notice of the grey skies. Might be another rain storm today... "I'm feeling great. Thanks to you." Castiel mumbled. He heard Dean chuckle, then the music was blaring once more. Castiel made himself comfortable, every once in a while glancing at Dean through the corner of his eyes.

~oO0Oo~

Castiel was in awe. He stared with wide eyes and a dropped jaw at the building before them. He didn't notice the stare Dean gave him, glad to see the man's astonished reaction.

Castiel turned to Dean. "...An art museum?" He questioned.

Dean shrugged, motioning for Castiel to follow him. "I just figured it would be interesting to go to on a first date." Dean said casually.

Castiel tried to hide the smile that began to form on his face. This was more than an okay place for a date. Castiel was beyond excited and happy. Both he and Dean walked through the front doors of the museum, and Castiel was stunned when he saw that Dean was the one paying.

"But, Dean...I can-"

"You can get the next one." Dean interrupted him, winking.

Castiel felt his face become warmer. There would be another date? How was Dean so confident? He followed Dean beyond the front office, into the main part of the museum.

Dean watched Castiel with an amused smile as Castiel stepped forward and looked around the room, taking in all of his surroundings. "There's so much!" Castiel exclaimed happily.

"We have all day, let's look around." Dean said, holding his hand to Castiel.

Castiel looked at the outstretched hand. Dean was so forward, and Castiel had never been so relieved on a date. He had been wanting to hold Dean's hand the moment they stepped out of the impala.

He took his hand shyly and Dean's grip tightened gently, making Castiel's heart skip a beat. Dean didn't give him time to be embarrassed, however, because he led them to a hallway, one where paintings of all sorts scattered the walls. They stopped at the first one, and Castiel studied it thoroughly.

"I wish I knew how to use oil paints as well as this." He murmured, his eyes scanning the canvas.

Dean smiled. "I'm sure you'd be able to, and if you do, I'd like to see it." He said easily.

Castiel smiled back at him, nodding. "How did you know? That I would enjoy this, I mean..." He asked, motioning around the room.

Dean coughed, looking down at their hands. "Ah...well, when you were sick...I heard something coming from one of the rooms in your apartment. I thought it could be dangerous or damaging, so I checked, and found your painting room..."

Castiel nodded. "I figured as much." He murmured, smiling.

"So, are you enjoying yourself...?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Yes Dean. This is possibly the best date I've ever been on." Castiel reassured him, leaning closer.

Holy shit was Castiel adorable. Dean wanted to just kiss him already. Forcing himself to move, they continued walking through the hallways of the museum together.

~oO0Oo~

Dean was glad he took Cas to the museum. He got to see Cas' eyes light up, his whole face brighten as he saw a particular painting he liked. He witnessed an excited Cas as he was dragged to the sculpture section. But the best part was, that Cas and him were walking closer, were holding each other's hands more, and Dean loved it.

They stopped in the outdoors exhibit. It was a little cold due to the weather, but Dean was way more than okay with it because Cas scooted closer to Dean, practically cuddling up next to him. They sat there together, looking at the architectural art.

"So, if you love art so much, why are you trying to become a doctor?" Dean asked, running his thumb over the back of Cas' hand.

He heard a small noise from Cas, and he glanced at him to make sure he didn't strike a nerve. To his relief, however, Cas just seemed to be thinking. "...It's...a long story..." He trailed off.

"Well, if I must remind you...we do have all day." Dean told him softly.

Cas was silent for a moment, almost as if he was debating if he should tell Dean or not. Dean had thought the subject was best dropped, until Cas spoke. "My family would not approve. My parents would stop funding me if I were to change majors..." Cas murmured, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean could feel his heart swell, and damn...he wanted to kiss Cas already. "Wow...that's too bad...you'd make a great painter." Dean decidedly said.

He heard Cas make a breathless laugh. "Thanks, Dean. Though I was thinking more along the lines of architect."

"You'd make an amazing architect too."

"You're so charming." Cas teased, looking up at Dean and smiling. "Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome. It's true though." Dean replied easily.

Cas shook his head. "No, not that...well, that is quite flattering, so yes, thank you for that also...but I was talking about this date."

Dean grinned. "I'm very happy that you liked this so much."

Cas nodded, looking at his surroundings once more. "I enjoy looking at art. Almost as much as I do creating it. So you've really done good, Dean." He murmured softly.

Seeing the content look on Cas' face made Dean want to just lean over and kiss him already. He wanted to close the distance between them more than he wanted to take another breath.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Since you liked this date so much...and I'm actually starting to really like you...do you wanna go steady with me?" Dean asked, biting his lip.

Even through the corner of his eyes, he could see Cas' eyes widen. "Huh? Um...but – Dean-" The man stammered anxiously.

"Cas." Dean said suddenly, effectively making the man beside him shut up. "I don't know what it is about you, but I really am interested in you. Whatever it is that's holding you back, I'd like to know so I can help or fix it. Please talk to me."

Cas' mouth moved with no words leaving his lips. Dean really was something else. Even Cas could tell that he couldn't escape this one. Not at the moment, at least.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to look Dean in the eye. "U-um...we...we can go steady, Dean. I actually would like for nothing more. It's just..." He trailed off, the last two words barely a whisper.

And apparently Dean didn't hear them, because as Dean's eyes lit up, Cas wondered to himself why he even agreed. This is only hurting Dean. He really is such a horrible person.

He was too busy brooding over his decision, that he didn't notice Dean moving closer. He was brought out of his thoughts only when Dean grabbed his jaw, forcing Cas to look into those beautiful emerald-green eyes.

The moment was too beautiful to describe, and Cas was sure it was all happening in slow motion. Dean's lips pushed against Cas', and Cas hummed appreciatively at the feeling. It was everything Cas had imagined a kiss from Dean would be like. It was exhilarating, passionate, and gentle. Dean ran his fingers up Cas' arm, finally taking a hold of it near his elbow and pulling him closer, until they were pressed against each other.

When they pulled away, Cas was panting, not being used to being kissed that hard, he gripped Dean's shoulder for leverage. His face was practically burning with embarrassment and he tried not to look Dean in the eye.

A rain drop landed on Dean's nose, and he noticed just how much darker the sky had gotten. He considered just sitting outside, making out in the rain with Cas, but he also didn't want Cas to get sick again.

While Cas was still panting on his shoulder, (Dean bit his lip at how adorable he was) he quickly lifted Cas' face once more, kissing him quickly on the lips before standing up. Now the rain was becoming more insistent. Dean should've brought an umbrella, dammit.

"Let's go inside, Cas. Hungry? Wanna get something to eat?" Dean asked, noticing how quiet Cas had become.

"U-um...yes..." Cas stammered, standing up and following after Dean.

Dean was glad they had left when they did, because now it was pouring relentlessly outside. He took a hold of Cas' hand once more, surprised to feel just how warm they felt. Either Cas was getting sick again, or he was just really content and embarrassed.

"Er...I think the museum has a little foodcourt right around here. I read it in the brochure." Dean mumbled, now kind of worrying as to why Cas was so silent.

"...You're a good kisser." He heard him mumble behind him.

"Oh, it gets better, trust me." Dean said with confidence, smirking.

Cas gave a small smile, gripping Dean's hand tighter. "I'm sure it does."

They finally made it to the foodcourt, Dean ordering them both food, which Cas was beyond content with. He laughed as he watched Dean scarf down his burger. Dean liked to talk with his mouth full, but Cas didn't mind too much. In fact, he thought that it was kind of cute. He was becoming more and more attracted to Dean, and could hardly believe they were a thing now.

Still, Castiel had a lingering anxiety in the back of his mind. He was afraid.

~oO0Oo~

When Dean dropped him off, Castiel wanted so badly to just invite him in, ask him if he could spend the night, and maybe they could cuddle together. Castiel bit his tongue, however, knowing that such thoughts were better left unsaid.

"Goodnight, Cas." Dean said, smiling genuinely.

Castiel returned the smile, leaning closer to peck Dean timidly on the lips. "Goodnight Dean. I'll stop by tomorrow to visit you." He murmured, climbing out of the car.

Dean's eyes lit up, reminding Castiel of an excited puppy. "You're gonna stop by my work?" He asked hopefully.

Castiel chuckled softly, nodding. "I will, if that's okay with you."

"Dude, it's more than okay. It's better than okay."

"Alright, Dean." Castiel mumbled, finally closing the car door and walking to his apartment. He was a little tired, and he wanted nothing more than to plop down on his bed and go to sleep.

He kicked off his boots as soon as he entered the house, slipping out of his clothes and tossing them carelessly to the side. He all but collapsed onto his bed, sighing in relief at how comfy and warm it felt.

Castiel nuzzled into the blankets, closing his eyes and preparing for a good night's rest. Then he remembered he needed to set an alarm for tomorrow morning. He reached for his pants on the floor and retrieved his phone from his pockets. He accidentally clicked the camera button, (stupid phone) and was surprised to see his own face staring back at him sleepily.

He was even more surprised to see the new, solid and seemingly innocent tattoo on his chest. It looked like a pentagram to Castiel, and coming from a religious family, he was a bit spooked at first. Until he realized with a drop of his heart, that this tattoo must be Dean's.

He quickly scrambled out of bed, searching his phone's contacts until he found Dean's. If Castiel has Dean's...then surely Dean has...

Castiel could feel panic rise throughout his entire body. He failed. He just had to say yes to Dean's advances. He couldn't just tell Dean off and go about his day...no, he just had to go on a date with him and fall in love with him.

Now Castiel regretted everything. Surely Dean must be finding out about the tattoo... He was expecting Dean to call him any minute, complaining and yelling at Castiel for what he has done.

And Castiel really has done something horrible. He has ruined Dean Winchester's body. The perfect, beautiful Winchester is officially branded with Castiel's ugly tattoo.

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to do. He was too scared to call Dean...what if Dean is home right now and is barely discovering it?

Castiel is prepared for the call. He grips the phone tightly in his hands, clenching his jaw together and getting himself prepared for the yelling. But what if...

What if Dean actually liked the tattoo? But what kind of weirdo would? Then again...Dean isn't exactly what one would call normal.

His phone's notification rang, and Castiel jumped, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He fumbled with his phone, finally checking to see who it was.

He could have sworn all the color drained from his face, he hadn't even answered yet, and already tears were pouring down his face. He was greatly tempted to just not answer, but his body moved on its own, and he accepted the call.

"H-hello...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Omg Thank you guys, you guys are awesome! I'm glad this story is being so well received! I also thought up a one-shot I'm sure you guys will like, so expect that to be uploaded soon. Consider it as a thank you for sticking with this story! ^u^

Now, for some warnings/notes:

*There is drama. Like, I think I went overboard with it

*There is one steamy scene in here, so warning because Dean's pants get a little tight *ahem*

*Lots of fluff.

Okay, now on with the story! RxR and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4. Craving you

 _He didn't realize how much he missed another person's warmth until Dean. Now, his body was craving for it._

* * *

Dean's call was answered by a sob from the other end. Certainly not what he was expecting, nor what he wanted to hear, especially from his boyfriend.

"Whoa, Cas? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" He asked, very concerned and confused.

All he heard was more sobs and sniffles. Dean got up from where he was sitting on the couch and motioned to his brother (who was doing homework at the kitchen table) that he was going out. Sam nodded and continued working while Dean grabbed his car keys and rushed out the door.

"Cas! Cas, talk to me, what's wrong?" Dean urged, climbing into his car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Dean- Dean I...I'm so sorry, Dean... I-" Cas stammered on the other end.

Dean didn't even know what the hell Cas was talking about, but he comforted him to the best of his abilities. "You don't have to be sorry, Cas. I'm not mad." Dean tried assuring him. He was relieved when the sobs died down, reduced to insistent sniffling. Dean tried again. "Cas? I'm coming over, let's talk, okay?"

The other side was so quiet, Dean was sure Cas had hung up, but he was surprised when he heard a sniffle, then Cas mutter "...Okay..."

Dean stayed on the phone with Cas until he arrived at his apartment. He quickly got out of the car, made a bee-line to Cas' front door, and knocked.

The door was thrown open, and Cas practically pounced on Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

Dean stood there, stunned. He only took notice of the fact that Cas wasn't wearing a shirt...

"Hey, Cas? I'm here...let's go inside, it's too cold and you might get sick again if we stay out here too long..." Dean murmured, gently running his fingers through Cas' hair. The man nodded against Dean's chest, pulling away and dragging Dean inside. Dean made quick work of getting Cas to sit down, and asking him if he had any tea or hot chocolate he could prepare for him.

"It's in the kitchen, cabinet above the sink..." Cas sniffled as he wrapped a blanket around himself.

Dean nodded, turning on the lamp beside the couch before heading into the kitchen. Everything seemed peaceful now. Here he was making a hot drink for his boyfriend who seemed to be down in the dumps. That brought the worrying question back to Dean's mind...why was his boyfriend crying so hard in the first place?

He put on a small pot of boiling water, then returned to Cas, who was fumbling with the threads of the blanket. He wouldn't look at Dean, even as he sat down beside him and placed a hand over his.

"Hey, Cas...look at me." Dean said softly.

Blue eyes met green as Cas looked up and his eyes seemed to water again. "D-do you hate it?" Cas practically whimpered.

….Okay, Dean had no idea what was going on, but he shook his head, touching Cas' chin and bringing him up for a kiss. When they parted, Dean peppered sweet kisses along Cas' jawline and neck. "Hate what?" Dean asked between each kiss.

Cas frowned and blushed, leaning his head back in a silent invitation for more. "T-the tattoo..." He mumbled, hands gripping at Dean's jacket.

"Tattoo?" Dean asked more to himself than Cas. He looked at Cas questioningly.

Cas began to cry again. He nodded and moved the blanket, showing his chest. There, Dean saw his own tattoo, placed at a great spot where everyone can see it if Cas were to even undo the first two buttons of a shirt.

Dean's heart leapt in his chest. He ran his fingers lovingly over the tattoo, causing Cas to shiver. The problem was that Cas was still crying, so Dean cupped the sides of his face, making Cas look at him.

"Hey Cas, it's beautiful. You're beautiful." Dean said softly, thumb swiping across his cheek to wipe away a tear.

Cas sobbed. "But mine-!"

Realization hit Dean, and he released his hold on Cas. He...hadn't actually checked his body yet... He didn't even think to check his body, what with Sam bugging him to make him some dinner as soon as he got home.

He took off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor beside them. He was about to take off his shirt, when he heard Cas gasp.

He looked up at him, to see that he was staring at Dean's arm.

Dean glanced down, and sure enough, a part of Cas' tattoo was peeking out of his shirt's sleeve. He quickly pulled up the sleeve, revealing the red hand placed over his arm.

Cas began sobbing uncontrollably now, and Dean had to just take everything in. He was Cas' now, and Cas was his. These marks were theirs and theirs alone. He couldn't understand why Cas was so upset, he happened to love the mark. Dean imagines it as Cas pulling him into this relationship, the mark a sign of how much Cas needs him and how much he needs Cas.

He touched the mark on his arm, then looked at Cas, who was shaking his head and grabbing Dean's shoulders. "I didn't mean to, Dean. I'm sorry..." He sobbed, lowering his head to Dean's chest.

A light clicked in Dean's head, and everything seemed to fit together. He quickly wrapped his arms around Cas, and hugged him tightly, laughing against his neck. "Oh my god...now I get it." He said, kissing Cas' cheek.

Now it was Cas' turn to be confused. He returned Dean's embrace, but he was still shocked, especially when Dean was laughing against his neck.

"Dean, I don't understand." Cas mumbled.

"There's nothing to worry about, Cas. You don't know how much I love this..." He placed his hand over the tattoo on Cas' chest. "...And this." He touched the one on his arm. "You really have no idea." He laughed again, peppering Cas' neck with kisses once more.

Cas didn't even know what to say, let alone think. Here he was holding Dean Winchester, who was currently showing every bit of skin some attention with his lips. Dean didn't seem to dislike the tattoo at all...

A fierce blush spread across Cas' face, and he buried his face in Dean's chest. "Oh my god..." He said exasperatedly.

Dean began to laugh some more, holding Cas closer to him. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Comes with being a sexy son of a bitch."

Cas shook his head. "Not that, you idiot. Oh my god...I just- I was just-" Cas began, his voice muffled against Dean's chest.

"You were reacting understandably. No harm done." Dean comforted Cas...or at least tried to.

"I was crying like a twelve year old girl, Dean. Not only that, I think the water is boiling..." Cas said, still sounding very embarrassed.

"Oh shit." Dean said, suddenly getting up and running into the kitchen. He quickly turned off the water and grabbed a packet of hot chocolate from the box, pouring it into a mug. He was pouring the water into it when he heard Cas come into the kitchen, his face still magnificently red. "Hey, I thought it was really cute. You being worried and all..." Dean said, grabbing a spoon and stirring the drink.

Cas sniffled, walking up to Dean and taking the drink from him, right before kissing him on the lips. "I panicked...it reminded me of something that happened a while ago..." Cas murmured, waiting for Dean to pour himself a cup of hot chocolate too.

Dean hummed. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked hesitantly.

Cas couldn't be more grateful for Dean. He smiled slightly and nodded, and they walked together back into the living room. They sat as close as possible on the couch, Dean patiently waiting for Cas to speak.

"...I...have another tattoo.." Cas began, fumbling with the cup in his hands. Dean felt a pang of hurt, but he knew that the tattoo didn't matter to Cas anymore, so he kept silent.

"I used to love this girl – Meg – and we went out for a while." Cas gulped a lump in his throat, he couldn't cry anymore. What'll Dean think of him then? "However, when our tattoos appeared on each other's skin, she lost it."

Dean could see the hurt in Cas' eyes, making him want to kiss him again. "She...lost it?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, smiling pitifully. "She hated my tattoo...she called it ugly and disgusting. She said no one would ever want that on their skin." His voice broke mid-sentence, and that was the point where Dean leaned in and kissed Cas' cheek.

"Do you mind if I ask where it is?" Dean murmured, wondering if it was in as visible a spot as his.

Cas shook his head, shifting so he could show Dean the back of his neck. It was small, Dean noted, and would probably not be visible when Cas wore a shirt. Okay, that made him happy.

"That's okay Cas. We all got pasts we don't like to remember." Dean comforted his boyfriend, turning Cas toward him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "And she didn't deserve your mark. This right here is beautiful. I'm more than happy that I have it. I'm tied to you, Cas and I can't say how much that means to me." He kissed him harder.

Cas made a small sound in the back of his throat, leaning into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dean and thought about just how special Dean was.

"I also just found out how much of a nudist you are, Cas." Dean teased, running his fingers over Cas' bare chest.

Shut up...I didn't notice..." Cas mumbled, pulling away.

"What? Where are you going?" Dean frowned, holding onto Cas' arm.

The man rolled his blue eyes, but allowed Dean to hold onto him. "I was going to get a shirt..."

Dean shook his head, burying his face in Cas' neck as he pulled him back. "Nah...This is better. I like this." Dean sighed happily. Cas shifted beside him, obviously growing more embarrassed.

"...I want more kisses, Dean." He murmured, and was not disappointed.

Dean caught his lips into a passionate kiss, forcing Cas' lips to part before pushing his tongue inside. They fell back on the couch, Dean holding himself up over Cas' body. A small moan sounded in the back of Cas' throat, and he wrapped his arms around Dean. Their tongues tangled together. Dean tickled the roof of Cas' mouth with his tongue, his hands traveling everywhere, roaming and mapping out Cas' body.

When they broke the kiss, Dean moved lower so as to pepper Cas' body with more kisses. He placed gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder, eventually landing on the tattoo on his chest. Dean licked and kissed the tattoo, whispering sweet nothings against Cas' skin until Cas was reduced to a quivering, blushing mess. He was panting, grasping Dean's shoulders and sighing each time Dean payed extra attention to a part of Cas' skin.

Then the phone rang.

Dean made a low growl as Cas pushed him off, his body feeling like jelly as he stumbled over to the other side of the room, grabbing the phone off the small table, and looking at the caller ID.

"It's my brother." Cas said, staring at the phone. He noticed how weak and shaky his voice sounded.

Dean was buried face-down in Cas' couch, hating that his pants were so tight and that he couldn't do anything about it, so he just nodded.

Then he heard Cas answer. "Hello...? Gabriel?"

Dean listened silently as Cas talked with his brother. He didn't even know Cas had a brother. Luckily, the conversation lasted long enough to where Dean was able to sit up and stand again. He took their finished cups of hot chocolate back into the kitchen, washing them in the sink as he listened to Cas.

"Gabriel- Gabriel, calm down...yes, it's more than okay if you- Gabe!" Cas sounded frustrated, and he placed the phone back down again.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked.

Cas sighed. "I'm not sure...Gabriel just told me our parents had gotten angry over something, and he's going to be staying here for a while."

Dean hummed. "Sounds like your parents are pretty strict."

"That is an understatement..." Cas sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "But he'll be here tomorrow..."

Dean nodded and placed the washed cups on the drying rack, turning to Cas. "Say, why don't Sammy and I come by tomorrow night? I'll grill some burgers and we could all eat together."

Cas' eyes lit up and he smiled at Dean. "That sounds wonderful. Are you sure though? Gabriel eats a lot."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, so does Sammy."

Cas moved and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, sighing happily. "Come by around five?" Cas asked.

Dean returned the embrace, kissing Cas' forehead. "Okay."

"...Oh, and let's never speak of certain aspects of this night ever again, Dean." Cas suddenly said, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Dean grinned, caressing Cas' cheek. "What certain aspects? The one where we found out about this?" He motioned to his arm. "Or when I found out about this?" He placed his hand on Cas' chest, over the tattoo.

Cas shook his head, the blush now running up to his ears. "N-no...I want to remember that...the other stuff..." Cas murmured. He knew exactly what Dean was doing, and it was not amusing.

"Oh, that. Alright Cas. I promise, it's gone from my memory, not one mention of it ever again." Dean complied, kissing Cas' forehead once more. "Though it was the cutest display I've ever seen."

Cas just shook his head, smiling at Dean. "Oh great. My moment of sheer weakness is what you consider the cutest display you've ever seen." Cas joked, nuzzling into Dean's chest.

Dean laughed. "Well, okay. You're just cute in general...and hot...and sexy as f-"

"Dean." Cas warned, his voice muffled against Dean's chest.

"Okay, okay." Dean said. "Whatever you say."

~oO0Oo~

In all honesty, Castiel has wanted nothing more than for Dean to stay with him. He wanted to lay in bed together as they hold each other close. But Castiel reasoned with himself that Dean had to go to his job tomorrow, and had a little brother to drive to the campus. So Castiel was content with the fact that Dean kissed him senseless, right before saying goodnight.

He heard the music blaring as the car pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. Castiel was seriously wondering when Dean was going to get a ticket.

He went to the sink to brush his teeth, staring at the tattoo on his chest. Even now, he can still feel his skin tingling where Dean kissed him.

He was embarrassed by this nights events, mainly by the fact that Dean went to the trouble of driving over and seeing Castiel not only crying, but also shirtless...

Castiel face-palmed himself. Surely, even Dean had to think that was pretty dorky and pathetic...

He brushed his teeth, then climbed into his bed. He checked the clock and sighed when he saw that it was almost two in the morning... He also made sure to set his alarm for tomorrow. _Five hours of sleep..._

He laid down and closed his eyes, hoping that thoughts of Dean wouldn't keep him awake.

He couldn't help but be excited for tomorrow. He hoped that he could become good friends with Sam, and that Gabriel won't feel too put out. Then again, Gabriel had always been the social one. He was always able to make friends easily, so Castiel expected that that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

As he started to drift to sleep, he imagined Dean, laying beside him with an arm draped over his waist. He imagined being able to curl up beside Dean and be enveloped by his warmth, showering each other with lazy kisses.

He didn't realize how much he missed another person's warmth until Dean. Now, his body was craving for it.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys make me so happy with your reviews, like omg wow:')

So here's the warnings/notes for this chapter:

*Gabriel comes in so YAAY!

*There is, in fact, Sabriel

*This is mostly just a chapter to build up later chapters, so sorry if it's a tad uninteresting.

*Also, Cas has this weird thing for being held and cuddling. I plan on explaining it later, but for now just enjoy cute, snuggly Cas.

So with that, I hope you enjoy and RxR!

* * *

Chapter 5. I keep needing you

 _"Thought about you all night and day, I've been wanting to kiss the hell out of those lips, Cas."_

* * *

Castiel couldn't get Dean Winchester out of his mind. All through his classes, he kept replaying last nights make-out session. The way Dean's fingers felt as he ran them gently across his body, or the way his lips warmed his skin just by the slightest contact.

Castiel shivered as he remembered Dean's warm, strong body pinning him down as he attacked his neck.

...He definitely needed to stop. He sighed and checked the time on his phone. His brother would be arriving any minute now. He was more than happy to be seeing his brother again, but he knew him to be a troublemaker. Castiel didn't know what sort of shenanigans he'd gotten himself into for their parents to make him want to leave home.

That was when Castiel noticed what he was doing. He had curled up into a ball on the far end of the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. He frowned and tossed the pillow aside. He was a grown man, even he knew it didn't look right when one was cuddling up with a pillow.

He knew why though. He wanted Dean more and more, but they had promised to take things slow. Castiel would honestly be happy with Dean just sleeping with him in his bed for one night. Maybe that would satisfy his need to be held by Dean...

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Castiel unfurled himself from his position on the couch and answered it.

"CASSIEEEEE!" Gabriel bellowed, throwing his arms around Castiel.

"Hello, Gabe..." He mumbled against the taller mans shoulder.

They separated, and Gabriel looked around the room, stepping inside. "It was smart of you to go to college. I should've went too, but I don't even know what to be. Dad says I should get into law, but fuck that." He rambled, setting his bags down beside the couch and plopping down. "You're lucky to be away from them, Cas."

Castiel nodded, knowing all too well what kind of people their parents were. "Um...Gabe?" He started hesitantly.

Gabriel looked at him, he looked tired. "Hm?"

"A friend of mine is coming over this evening to cook and have dinner with us. Him and his brother. I hope you don't mind..." Castiel mumbled, sitting beside his brother on the couch.

Gabriel laughed. "Of course not, Cas. If they're a friend of yours, then they're probably pretty chill."

Castiel nodded, smiling. "They should be here around five."

"Alright. Gives me enough time to take a nap." Gabriel yawned.

"I got the extra bedroom ready for you. Just ignore all of the paintings." Castiel said

"Oh yeah, are you still painting?"

"..."

"Cas?"

"...Not recently, no."

Gabriel frowned, standing up with a stretch, before patting Castiel on the shoulder. "You can't just let dad rule your life. Do what you want to do, and work hard to achieve it. I know you can." With that, he walked to the second bedroom and closed the door.

Castiel knew he was right. His dad didn't approve of him wanting to become a architect. He checked at the time on his phone once more. Castiel was becoming impatient.

~oO0Oo~

He woke up to the sound of Dean's ringtone going off. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. He fumbled around himself in search of his cellphone. Once he found it, he answered, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Hey babe." Dean greeted from the other line cheerfully.

Castiel couldn't help but smile. "Hello, Dean." He greeted back.

"Your flirting could use a little more finesse." Dean said, though a smile was evident in his voice. "Anyway, I got the food and drinks, Sammy and I are heading over there now. You're brother's there, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he is. He might still be napping, so I'll wake him up now. I'll see you when you get here, my love." Castiel teased. His heart warmed at the name-calling, and he ended the call in case he and Dean shot flirtations back and forth at each other non-stop.

"Gabriel?" He called out, standing up and stretching. The couch wasn't all too comfortable...

"Been up for about half an hour now. So...my love, huh?" Gabriel said from the kitchen, a cup of water in his hand.

Castiel jumped in surprise, turning to his brother and blushing. "You heard all of that?"

Gabriel grinned and nodded. "Now I'm definitely interested in seeing who your 'friend' is! I can't believe you lied to me, Cassie. Y'know I have no problem about you swinging that way."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to tell you I was in a relationship right away...and you're only okay with it because you swing that way yourself." Castiel said matter-of-fact.

"Boo...you're such a killjoy." Gabriel pouted, nevertheless walking to Castiel and patting his back. "But seriously, I'm happy for you, Cas."

Castiel nodded, and almost as if on cue, he heard the blaring music coming from down the street, getting closer.

"That's him." Castiel told his brother, walking into the bathroom to fix his messy hair.

"Oh, classic rock kinda guy." Gabriel said, peering out the window. "Black car?" He asked Castiel.

"Yeah. '67 Chevy Impala." Castiel answered from the bathroom.

Gabriel grinned and walked away from the window, poking his head into the bathroom. "What awesome knowledge on cars." He said.

Castiel rolled his eyes and nodded, deeming himself presentable and went to answer the door.

"Hey sweet-cheeks." Dean immediately greeted Castiel, leaning down to kiss him quickly on the lips. "I didn't know what kind of soda you like, so I just bought root beer, that all right? If not, I got beer, but I was thinking it best to wait on that stuff." He continued talking avidly as Castiel let him and Sam in.

Sam was carrying grocery bags too, looking around and taking in Castiel's apartment. "Nice place, Cas." He commented.

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel said, closing the door behind them.

"You must be Cas' brother?" Dean spotted Gabriel leaning against the wall of the hallway, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Yup! And you must be Cas' 'love'." He said cheerfully, shaking Dean's hand. "Man, Cassie, what a hunk." He said teasingly to his younger brother.

Dean just laughed, but Castiel couldn't help but blush.

"This is my little brother, Sam." Dean said, glancing at Sam as Gabriel's grin seemed to grow.

"Well, hello there." Gabriel said, outstretching his hand to Sam. Sam smiled and shook hands with him. Castiel eyed Gabriel suspiciously. There was something flirtatious about that greeting...

"Hello." Sam said easily,

"Well, now that we got that outta the way, I'm gonna grill up some burgers." Dean said, turning to Castiel. "Mind showing me where it is?"

Castiel nodded, motioning for Dean to follow him as led him to the shared courtyard in the center of the apartment complexes. It looked like more of a park, really. Castiel's apartment had a small patio with a back sliding door, which he and Dean walked through and stepped outside into the chilly evening air.

The grill was situated a few feet from his sliding door, but before Castiel could even point this out, Dean had him pinned against the wall, kissing him feverishly. "Thought about you all night and day, I've been wanting to kiss the hell out of those lips, Cas." Dean murmured between kisses.

Castiel eagerly returned the kisses, thankful that it was growing darker so maybe less and less people would be able to see them.

Dean only pulled away when Castiel tugged on his shirt's sleeve. "I missed you, Dean. But our brothers are inside." He breathed out, wiping the trail of saliva running down the side of his mouth.

Dean made a small, disappointed noise in the back of his throat, leaning his forehead on Castiel's shoulder. "I know, I just can't help myself around you." He murmured stiffly.

Castiel brought his arms around Dean's waist, closing his eyes and breathing in Dean's smell. He liked the way he smelled, and soon found himself asking Dean a strange question. "...Hold me, Dean." He more whispered than said.

Dean pulled away to give him a questioning look, but Castiel pulled his waist towards himself. "Please, Dean. Just for a moment..."

With no questions asked, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, holding him gently, but firmly. Castiel sighed happily, nuzzling into Dean's neck and burying himself further into the embrace.

"...Didn't take you for a cuddler, Cas." Dean quipped, smiling.

Castiel said nothing, and choose to enjoy the sensation of being held for as long as possible. He let his eyes flutter shut and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's neck.

The moment was interrupted when Sam came to check on them, rolling his eyes when he came upon the scene. "Oh, c'mon guys...I'm hungry, and I'm pretty sure there's an old lady watching you from the window over there."

Dean laughed, pulling away and walking to the grill to examine it. He nodded his approval and started rifling through the plastic bags.

Castiel was feeling disappointed. He wanted more. He was just itching to hug Dean again. When Dean bent down and tried to get a flame going, Castiel saw a glimpse of his tattoo on Dean's arm.

"Cas? Do you um...want a root beer?" Sam asked Castiel, who's eyes were focused on Dean.

"Huh? Um...Y-yeah..." Castiel stammered, glancing at Dean once more before walking inside with Sam.

They walked into the kitchen, where Gabriel was sitting on a countertop and grinning, eyes following Sam as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a can of root beer for Castiel. "We also got beer, but Dean said we should wait until after the burger are cooked...something about how it tastes better that way..."

Castiel nodded, opening the can and taking a sip. That's when he noticed the atmosphere. Sam was stiff, leaning uncomfortably against the counter while Gabriel smirked at him from across the room.

Castiel coughed and began walking out of the room. "Um...I'll go see if Dean needs any help.." He murmured, turning his back and walking away.

That was strange. He wondered if Gabriel was teasing Sam...he hoped not. Last thing he wanted was for Sam and Gabriel to not get along...

He came back outside and was hit by the delicious smell of Dean's cooking. "Smells delicious." He commented, sitting on the bench on the patio.

Dean glanced at Castiel, grinning. "You look delicious." He shot back.

Castiel smiled and the two stayed in silence. Both enjoying each other's presence. Castiel's heart fluttered once Dean began humming AC/DC.

"...I think you should pursue a degree in art." Dean murmured suddenly.

Castiel's smile faded slightly, but he cleared his throat to respond. "My parent's would cut me off. I'd be on the street before I even registered for the classes."

At that, Dean grunted, turning to Castiel. "...Sam and I wouldn't mind if you moved in with us..."

Castiel was just taking a drink of his soda when Dean said that. He began sputtering and coughing and Dean was at his side in a second. "I'm serious, Cas. I'm worried about you, but I would also like to spend every moment I can with you."

Castiel felt the blush run up to his ears and he avoided Dean's gaze. "...I know, that just surprised me..." He trailed off.

"You don't have to answer me right away, of course. I just wanted to put it out there." Dean hurriedly said.

Castiel nodded, smiling gratefully at Dean.

~oO0Oo~

Dean finished the burgers, and all four of them sat in Castiel's living room. They brought out the alcohol and it wasn't long before they were all laughing and joking with each other like longtime friends.

"...Yeah? Well, this one time our dad actually forbid Dean to even touch the Impala for an entire month. It was hilarious!" Sam laughed, "He was basically going through withdrawal!"

Castiel laughed while Dean rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. Gabriel laughed too, and Castiel couldn't help but notice how close the two were sitting.

He, however, was sitting on the couch with Dean. They were sitting unnecessarily close too, with Dean's arm draped over Castiel's shoulders.

"That ride is my baby, Sam. You don't understand!" Dean accused, trying to keep a serious face.

The two brothers stared at each other for only moments, before they broke out in renewed laughter.

"What about you guys? I'm sure you have some hilarious stories to tell!" Sam said, turning to Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded, taking another gulp of beer. "Well, as you may know, Castiel here is one of the most adorable people you will ever meet..." He motioned to Castiel, who slumped down in his seat. "Aw, c'mon Cassie, you know you're an adorable little shit. Anyway, Cas and I used to sneak out at night. One of these nights we decided to steal my dad's car and drive about six blocks to the local strip club. It was hilarious, because Castiel had no idea how to react or what to do. He was so stiff and shy, it drove the ladies crazy!" Gabriel laughed and scooted more towards Sam subtly.

"You went to a strip club and didn't know what you had gotten yourself into?" Sam asked, an amused grin on his face.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Gabe didn't say where we were going that night, only that he wanted to check it out and see if it was fun, and it was most certainly not fun." Castiel shook his head, embarrassed.

"Especially when the lady tried to give you a lap dance-"

"Gabriel!" Castiel snapped, though there was no real venom in his words. Dean chuckled beside him and Sam threw his head back, laughing.

Overall it was a great night. Castiel especially liked the shared glances he and Dean exchanged. It was when Castiel yawned that Dean took that as his cue to end this so Castiel could get some shut-eye.

"Well, I think Sam and I better head back." Dean announced, removing his arm from Castiel's shoulders. Sam and Gabriel were in deep conversation, and both made a disappointed groan when Dean stood up. "What? Cas needs his sleep!" Dean motioned to Castiel.

"Cassie always had difficulty sleeping by himself...did your insomnia come back?" Gabriel asked Castiel with a concerned look.

Castiel shook his head, trying not to look too upset that Dean had removed himself from their positions on the couch. "I still sleep okay."

Gabriel slowly nodded. "Just thought I'd ask...since you were asleep earlier..."

Dean glanced at Castiel. "If you're tired, just go lay down and rest, Cas. I'll come see you again tomorrow." He smiled softly, taking Castiel's hand in his.

Castiel blushed and wanted to say _"But I want you to stay here with me."_ Or _"I want you to hold me more."_ But he knew that would be ridiculous so he just nodded. "Okay...Thank you for dinner, Dean. It was a delightful evening."

Dean beamed, leaning down to give Castiel a loving kiss, to which Gabriel made snarky comments about and Sam said "Get a room, you two."

The two Winchester's helped clean up some of the mess and then bade their goodnights. Dean's gaze lingered on Castiel, before winking at him and climbing into his car. Castiel watched as Dean pulled out of the driveway, music blasting as he and Sam drove out of sight.

"Nice boys, those two." Gabriel murmured from beside Castiel.

"Yes, they are." Castiel agreed.

"And damn, have you even looked at Sam? What a hottie." Gabriel sighed happily, patting Castiel on the back before going back inside.

Castiel wondered if Sam swung that way. Obviously Dean told him about their relationship, and he seemed to be more than okay with it. Gabriel has always been the type to fall in love easily, so Castiel was a little concerned.

A freezing breeze hit his skin and he shivered, hurrying to close the door. It looked like it was going to snow, and Castiel couldn't help but hope he and Dean could spend the holidays together.

As he was closing the door, he got a text. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw that it was from Dean.

D: "I'm glad you had a good time. Make sure you get some sleep and I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow morning since it looks like it might snow. I love you, Cas."

He typed back quickly, feeling giddy and unbelievably happy.

C: "Yes, it was very enjoyable. Thank you Dean. I love you too."

It wasn't even seconds later that he got another text.

D: "Ugh. Why are you so goddamn cute? It's unfair!;P I seriously didn't get enough of you tonight, so you, me, tomorrow night at my place? Sam's staying with a friend."

Castiel could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He shakily typed his response.

C: "I would love to. Sounds like a date, my love."

It took longer for Dean to reply this time, and Castiel wondered if their conversation was over. He went to his bedroom and had just closed the door when Dean replied.

D: "Well, hot damn. You certainly know how to woo a guy, Cas. ;)"

Castiel smiled, pulling off his clothes and changing into something more comfortable. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, Dean remaining in his thoughts as he drifted to sleep.

He once again had his arms wrapped around a pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

After the slightly (Hah!) longer wait, I'm back with a slightly longer chapter. There are so many things to discuss! First, I'm changing the ratings for this fic to M because of later chapters. (I really tried to make it a rated T fic, but obviously I failed.) Second, this chapter mainly focuses on Dean & Cas, with more Sabriel in the next chapter, though. With this fic, I am also uploading a one-shot Destiel fanfic that should be up soon. (Don't ask me the exact time, because I will choose it randomly) Thirdly, as finals are coming around, please expect that I will be updating less and less due to studying. Only for a while though, so no biggie. Now to warnings:

*This is almost, so close to bordering on smut, so beware.(Or be disappointed, you pervs-)

*First part is tooth-rotting, sweet fluff

*Dean is such a sap, it's not even funny. Sorry if he sounds kinda out of character- Same goes for Cas.

RxR and I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 6. I'd wait for you

 _Cerulean blue met forest green, and Castiel moved forward, completely pressing himself against Dean. "...Promise me that you'll make me forget."_

* * *

Dean woke up earlier than normal. He pestered his younger brother until he got up and started to get ready. They would have to leave a tad earlier than usual today. Dean pulled back the curtains and sure enough, a fresh blanket of snow was covering the town. He would have to pick up Cas, lest he be forced to walk to the college in such freezing weather.

"Alright Dean, I'm ready." Sam grumbled, zipping up his jacket.

Dean nodded. "Awesome. Let's go." He grabbed his car keys and he and his brother made their way through the snow to the '67 Impala parked outside. Dean warmed his hands before resting them on the steering wheel, pulling out of the driveway.

"Wanna play something other than CCR?" Sam asked, looking at Dean in disbelief.

"Sure, I got AC/DC, Metallica, Bob Seger... Your pick." Dean grinned.

Sam just shook his head. The road was icy so Dean drove slower than usual and they got to Cas' place in fifteen minutes.

"You really like him, don't you?" Sam asked as Dean pulled into the driveway and turned the music down.

"Is that a problem?" Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam shrugged. "Not really, no...I'm just asking because you wouldn't even do this with Lisa-"

"Yeah, well Lisa wasn't Cas." Dean interrupted, glaring at his brother. "Just shut up, and let me pick up my boyfriend, okay?"

With that Sam fell silent, and Cas came out of his apartment, getting in the backseat. His nose looked a little flushed, and Dean took notice of this immediately.

"Are you cold, Cas?" He questioned, reaching back and touching Cas' cheek with the back of his hand.

"O-oh...Um... My apartment isn't very good with heating..." Cas mumbled.

"Ah...Well, lucky for you, Baby is great with heating." Dean said proudly, turning on the heater.

They pulled out of the driveway and Cas sighed gratefully as the car warmed up. Dean glanced at him through the rear-view mirror, smiling. He didn't like that Cas had froze in his own apartment. Tonight, however, he would have Cas all to himself...

"So, when are you leaving, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Most likely around six or seven, why?"

"Just asking." Dean now wore a big grin on his face, driving his little brother and his boyfriend to class.

~oO0Oo~

When they finally made it to the campus, Dean dropped them off at the parking lot, saying bye to Sam, and motioning for Cas to kiss him.

Cas let out a light laugh, smiling shyly as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips.

"Alright you two, I'm going." Sam grumbled, turning and walking away resolutely.

Cas was about to pull away, when Dean held fast and gripped his wrist, pulling him in for another kiss. "Tonight, Cas. Tonight it'll just be the two of us." He sighed happily against his lips.

Cas blushed, nodding. "Dean...I'm happy, but...do you ever wonder if we're taking things a tad too fast?"

Dean looked affronted, pulling away and frowning. "I don't think so. I love you, Cas. And I just want to spend time with you. There's nothing too fast about that."

"I suppose not..." Cas murmured, looking relieved. "Okay, Dean."

With that, Cas climbed out of the car and began his trek up to his first class.

~oO0Oo~

His thoughts were jumbled throughout the day. Certainly, Dean and him were a great match, but what would their parents say? He knew for a fact that only two of his brothers were okay with him and Dean's relationship. Gabriel and Balthazar.

He could see it though. He wasn't the only one who had feelings for a Winchester. Gabriel had been talking about Sam non-stop...

Castiel finished all of his work before the class was over, leaving him homework free for the night. He decided to call and check in on Gabriel, who knows what he might get into at his apartment.

G: "Cassie!"

C: "Are you okay? Want me to pick anything up from the store before I head back to the apartment?"

G: "Hmmmmm~ Can't say right now, just come back and if we do realize we needed something, we'll just get your boyfriend to drive us there!"

C: "...He's not a taxi driver, Gabe..."

G: "Taxi driver, your boyfriend, same thing!"

Before Castiel could argue, the call ended. Frustrated, Castiel stuffed his hands in his coat pocket and began walking back home. He figured that Dean was at work, so he didn't bother calling him for a ride. Besides, Castiel couldn't always rely on Dean for a lift.

He sighed as his feet crunched the snow underneath him and every breath he took could be seen in the cold air. Hardly any students were walking to and from campus, making the streets look unbelievingly bare and deserted.

Castiel thought about just what he and Dean would do in their alone time together. Surely, Dean can't be trying to get Castiel in bed with him... Dean's too considerate and kind for that.

Would he and Dean watch movies? Would they laze around with no worries? Would they cuddle up next to each other? Castiel really liked the idea of the last one...

It took longer than usual to arrive back at his apartment and by then Castiel was shivering and his nose was sniffling and flushed.

"Whoa, I thought Dean was driving you back?" Gabriel said, jumping up from the couch and going into the kitchen to make his brother a cup of hot chocolate.

Castiel sniffled. "I didn't want to bother him. It was fine, really." He murmured, pulling off his cold jacket and kicking off his snow-covered boots.

Gabriel nodded, turning on the stove to boil the water. "Well, I understand, but just be careful. You can't just walk around in the cold. That jacket doesn't even look warm." He frowned at Castiel's jacket.

"It's the only one I have at the moment." Castiel murmured, plopping down on the sofa.

Gabriel approached him, sitting down beside him and placing his hand atop Castiel's. "Aha! As I thought, you're freezing!" He said accusingly, reaching over to grab the blanket draped over the armrest. He threw it over his brother and nodded when his brother gave him a thankful look.

"So, how was your day?" Castiel asked Gabriel, shifting under the blanket so as to keep his feet warm.

Gabriel grinned. "It was great! I got Sam's phone number, and I've been texting him all day!"

Castiel frowned. "He has class, you were probably distracting him."

Gabriel shook his head, taking out his phone and practically shoving it in Castiel's face. "No, I didn't. He even said so himself, see?" He said excitedly.

Castiel sighed and brought his arm out from under the warmth of the blanket, taking the phone and looking at his brother's messages.

G: "Suuuuuuup Samster?;)"

S: "Samster!? Try again."

G: "Lol okay...Suuuuuuup Samantha?;)"

S: "...It's been used before, but alright. It's better than Samster."

G: "Oh shit really? I better make one really original, huh?"

G: "Suuuuuuuup Samilia Winchestora!"

S: "Oh my god..."

G: "What do you think of that!? I think my imagination is pretty great, if you ask me."

S: "That's worse than Dean...Anyway, what's up?"

G: "Nothinggggg. Just wanted to talk to you ;)"

S: "Oh...well, what do you want to talk about?"

G: "Well, how's your day going Sammy? Are you really going to leave your shared apartment with your brother to him and Cassie...alone? And why are you so hot?"

S: "My day is going great, for a weekday at college. Yes, I trust Dean enough that he won't pull anything weird on Cas, and I don't know. It's odd for an attractive person to tell me I'm attractive..."

G: "Oh niceeee... and if you say so for Dean...WAIT- DID YOU JUST CALL ME ATTRACTIVE!?"

G: "SAMANTHA?! "

S:"...Yes?"

G: ";D"

Castiel put down his brother's phone, looking at him in disbelief. "He didn't say anything about his classes...you just wanted to show me your progress with him."

Gabriel beamed, taking his phone back and looking at the messages with pride. "I think I'll have him cracked by the end of the week, maybe even sooner!"

Castiel smiled. "We'll both be dating Winchester's." He pointed out.

Gabriel just shrugged. "That might just be an advantage for all of us. If you ask me, this could be a very good thing."

Castiel frowned in confusion, but didn't bother asking his brother to clarify what he meant. Instead, he got up from the warmth and comfort of the blanket and made his way into the kitchen, turning off the boiling water.

"I think you've really got something going with Dean." Gabriel said, grinning as he followed after Castiel.

"...You think so?" Castiel asked shyly.

Gabriel nodded, hopping on top of the counter. "Sure I do. I think a relationship like the one you have with Dean is good for you, especially after Meg. The real test is to see how you're going to do tonight." Gabriel said thoughtfully.

Castiel frowned, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

He and Gabriel were wondering the same thing...

~oO0Oo~

It was around 6:30 that Dean came to pick up Castiel. As he was getting into the passenger seat of the Impala, Gabriel made a show by standing at the front door and calling out to the both of them. "Use protection! Or not, you kinky motherfuckers!" He laughed loudly, closing the door and leaving Castiel rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Your brother's some character..." Dean commented.

"He's just bored...let's go." Castiel grumbled, buckling up.

Dean smiled, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the icy street. Castiel was surprised, instead of Dean blasting his classic rock, the volume was low and Dean wasn't even tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to it.

Suspicious...

"So, do you want to get something to eat first?" Dean asked, glancing at Castiel.

Castiel stiffened, mainly because he wasn't expecting Dean to ask him about food already. "Oh, um..." He began, flustered.

Dean chuckled, reaching over and taking a hold of Castiel's hand. "God, you're so cute. I love how you always seem so shy. It makes it all the better to see you get comfortable with me all over again."

Castiel frowned, nevertheless placing a hand on top of Dean's. "I am comfortable with you, Dean. I just have trouble with talking and communicating."

"Well, I love that about you too."

"..." Castiel felt color rising in his cheeks and he decided to look out the window, rather than face Dean. The way he had said that with such sincerity and honesty made Castiel's heart flutter in his chest.

"Anyway, I don't mind cooking. I think I have some ingredients for spaghetti. If you don't mind having that...?" Dean asked.

Castiel just nodded, murmuring a small "Mm-hm." He didn't trust enough for him to speak, for fear that he might say something ridiculous to Dean.

They arrived at Dean's apartment and Castiel couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips when he stepped inside. The place smelled like Dean.

"Just make yourself at home, I'll start cooking." Dean told Castiel, shaking off his coat and kicking off his boots. He disappeared behind the wall that Castiel guessed the kitchen was.

Castiel pulled off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack and took his shoes off. He walked into the kitchen and watched, entranced as Dean prepared their meal. He started a pot of boiling water, then noticed Castiel standing there and smiled. "Are you even hungry?" Dean chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Castiel.

"Yes, I am. I forgot to get some lunch earlier today." Castiel admitted, returning the embrace. He couldn't help the satisfied sigh that escaped his lips as he buried his face into Dean's neck.

"Man, you really do like physical contact. Not that I mind, but... why do you like it so much, Cas?" Dean questioned.

Castiel drew in a sharp intake of breath and busied himself by playing with the torn fabric of Dean's worn shirt.

"...Cas? Um...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I can totally respect that. I'm just curious. Sorry." He pulled away just enough to place a light kiss on the corner of Castiel's mouth.

Castiel frowned, he had expected a kiss directly on the lips, rather than on the corner of them. He sighed defeatedly and pulled away from Dean. "It's a long story, Dean."

Dean shrugged, picking up the noodles and breaking them, dropping them into the pot. "I don't mind. If it's you, I could listen for days."

Castiel smiled and Dean returned it, the two staring at each other in a peaceful silence.

"...So, Cas. Should we watch a movie?" Dean asked, opening the jar of tomato sauce and sliding a finger into it, smearing tomato sauce on Castiel's nose.

Castiel's nose scrunched up and he wiped it off with the back of his hand, licking it off as Dean laughed. "I would, Dean." Castiel replied happily.

Dean nodded, pouring the tomato sauce into its own pan and turning the stove on for it. He motioned for Castiel to follow him back into the living room and kneeled down over a box that contained stacks of DVD's. Dean rifled through them, holding some up for Castiel to look at.

"Hmm...Sammy collects a lot of nerdy movies." Dean murmured, tossing the 'Star Wars: A New Hope' DVD aside.

Castiel picked it up, looking it over. "What kind of movies do you like, Dean?" Castiel questioned.

Dean leaned back on his haunches, humming thoughtfully. "Western, mostly, but I could watch other stuff."

Castiel nodded, appreciating this new knowledge of Dean's personality. "Perhaps...we could watch one of your movies then?" Castiel asked, tilting his head in question.

Dean smiled, leaning over and kissing Castiel on the lips. "I love you, Cas." He said. "Everything about you. Especially this." Dean took hold of Castiel's hand, leading it the tattoo on his arm.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, secretly hoping Dean will kiss him more.

However, Dean pulled away and was rifling through the box once more. Within moments, he pulled out a DVD Castiel didn't recognize. He popped it into the DVD player, turning on the TV and winking at Castiel as he went back into the kitchen.

Castiel curled up on Dean's sofa and was surprised by how comfy it was. He could hear Dean preparing their food, and Castiel's stomach growled loudly.

The movie was starting, and Castiel was eager to see what movie Dean had chosen. It was when the movie's title screen came up that Dean came in with two bowls of spaghetti. This was another thing Castiel like about Dean. He cooked really good food.

"Thank you." He murmured politely as he took the bowl from Dean's offering hand. Dean nodded and plopped down on the couch beside Castiel. He hit play and the two snuggled close together, eating spaghetti and sharing loving glances.

~oO0Oo~

Their bowls were put in the sink to be washed later. The TV and DVD player was turned off. Castiel had just got done pulling off his shirt and pants, nervously climbing into Dean's bed.

He had to admire Dean's room. It was exactly like he was expecting it to be. There was the box of old cassette tapes in the corner, his denim jackets were somewhat messily laying in his closet, and he had various pictures of AC/DC and Metallica littered over his walls.

Dean came into the bedroom a minute later, yawning as he pulled off his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the other side of the room.

Castiel averted his eyes immediately. He could hear Dean unbuckling his belt and his pants being dropped. The bed dipped as Dean crawled over and laid beside Castiel, shifting so he could wrap his arms around him.

Castiel turned over to face Dean, forcing himself to look Dean in the eyes. His eyes wandered to the red hand mark tattoo on Dean's arm. He let his hands travel over Dean's arm, his fingers lightly brushing against the skin. Dean let out a breathless sigh, putting his fingers underneath Castiel's chin and lifting his head up to kiss him on the lips.

The kiss was sweet, Dean was gently rubbing circles with his thumb on Castiel's hipbone. He swiped his tongue against Castiel's bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from him.

The kiss deepened, Dean moved so he was on top of Castiel, using his arms to hold him up as he kissed him relentlessly.

He pulled Castiel's tongue between his teeth, just as he let his hands travel down his chest and stopping on the tattoo. Dean felt proud and possessive. This was a sign that Castiel belonged to him, and that he belonged to Castiel. He moved downward, kissing the skin that bared the mark over and over, until Castiel was pulling at Dean's shoulders, trembling slightly.

Then Dean decided to attack Castiel's neck. He attached his mouth to where neck met shoulder and sucked.

"Dean..." Castiel breathed out, his head going light as he gripped Dean's shoulders. He tilted his head back, baring his neck in a silent invitation for more. Dean happily obliged, scraping his teeth against the skin as he licked and kissed his way up until he came to Castiel's ear. He licked the lobe, making the man beneath him shiver with pleasure.

Dean pulled back, wondering if he should take a cold shower or else things could get out of hand. He was stopped by Castiel's firm grip on his arm.

"D-Dean..." Castiel panted, his face flushed and hair tossled.

Dean gulped and leaned to nip playfully at Castiel's lip. "Yeah, Cas?"

"H-hold me..." Castiel practically whined, trying to wrap his arms around Dean to pull him closer. Dean smiled and did as he was told. He snaked his arms around Castiel and closed the distance between them.

Dean wasn't the slightest bit surprised to feel Castiel's hard-on pressed against him. The contact was just making him itch to go further, to touch Castiel more, but first things first...

"Cas? Will you tell me now why you like being held so much?" Dean murmured, silently hoping he wasn't crushing the man underneath his weight.

Castiel squirmed underneath him, though his firm grip on Dean didn't loosen the slightest. It took a couple of moments, but finally, Castiel cleared his throat to speak. "Our family isn't big with physical contact. My mother didn't like holding us when we were children. My brothers learned to deal with it by sleeping with people, but I could never bring myself to do that. When I met Meg, I actually got to know what it felt like to be embraced, but not for long. After we had our falling out, I told myself that physical contact was overrated, that I didn't really want it or need it..." Dean moved one of his arms, now slowly petting Castiel's hair. Castiel continued. "However, ever since you came along, it's like my body's been craving it. Every touch leaves my skin burning and when you hug me, I feel safe and loved." Castiel murmured embarrassedly, burying his face in Dean's chest. "It feels a thousand times better than what Meg and I had..."

Dean honestly felt touched by this confession. He was sure that he could spend the rest of his life with Castiel. He peppered his face with loving kisses, lingering on his lips. "Don't be afraid to ask, Cas. I'm happy to indulge you, especially if it's with anything like hugging and kissing."

Castiel smiled gratefully, nodding as he closed his eyes and pressed against Dean.

Dean could honestly swear that if he could, Castiel would be purring contentedly right now. Dean shifted his weight onto the other arm, pausing as he remembered a little 'problem' that they had yet to deal with. "Er...Cas? What do you want to do with...your little buddy down there...? Dean asked hesitantly.

Castiel blushed profusely, fidgeting as he shrugged his shoulders. "I-it's up to you, Dean..." Castiel replied shyly.

Well, that was both nerve-wracking and intriguing. Dean wanted to take the opportunity more than he wanted to take another breath. He pressed his hips against Castiel's, and he gasped at the pleasurable feeling.

But he couldn't just yet. He had to remember that the man beneath him was very vulnerable like this. After hearing Castiel's reasoning for wanting to be held so badly, Dean knew it wouldn't be right to take advantage of his vulnerability. Castiel didn't want Dean because it was Dean, at least at the moment. Right now, he just wanted to be assured that Dean loved him enough that he could feel sated and that their relationship wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Now, that reasoning might or might not seem totally fitting to just take the man beneath him with no questions asked, but Dean felt differently... he wanted Castiel to be comfortable with him before they took this further.

He wanted Castiel to trust that Dean wasn't doing this only to stabilize their relationship. He wanted Castiel to be confident in not only himself, but their relationship as a whole. Right now, Castiel just needs reassuring, but Dean's not going to do it by sex.

He shifts so he is laying beside Castiel, his arms still wrapped tightly around him. Castiel frowned, not quite understanding why he was denied.

"...Do you not want to touch me, Dean?" Castiel nearly whispered, his voice wavering.

Dean gently tightened his hold on the man. "Of course not, I just don't think our relationship is ready for that now. I want to wait until you're comfortable and confident, not needy and worried. It's more enjoyable that way." Dean smiled, kissing Castiel lovingly on the lips.

Castiel furrowed his brow, returning the kiss nevertheless. "Why not just have sex with me, because I'm sure I'll feel confident and comfortable afterwards."

Dean shook his head immediately. "Cas, don't you _want_ our first time to be perfect? Besides, I have a feeling you haven't completely got over Meg." Dean murmured, placing lazy kisses on Castiel's neck and shoulder.

"I-I will! J-just- promise me, Dean..." Cerulean blue met forest green, and Castiel moved forward, completely pressing himself against Dean. "...Promise me that you'll make me forget, that you'll make me comfortable and confident, so that we can share that next step together." Castiel said weakly, gripping Dean desperately.

Dean smiled, raising an arm to run fingers through Castiel's hair, hoping it will soothe him. "Of course, Cas. After all, you already know how much I love you, everything about you. I wouldn't trade it for the world." He kissed Castiel's head lovingly.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, Castiel clung tightly to Dean, feeling the most satisfied he's ever felt in his entire life. Everything about it made Castiel fall asleep in complete bliss. The way Dean's chest rose and fell with each breath he took, the way his heartbeat thumped calmly in his chest, and the way his body heat radiated off of him, providing the perfect source of heat to snuggle up to. Castiel was sure that he could stay wrapped in Dean's arms forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a few more days guys, then I'll be updating regularly. I've been cramming for finals. This chapter is literally only up because I was procrastinating and decided to edit it and upload it so I didn't have to keep studying. Yay for me failing!

Okay, on a more serious note, thank you guys for not bombarding me with messages demanding an update. Y'all are amazing and I appreciate it. To show my thanks, maybe I'll do a PWP Destiel fanfic and upload it here this weekend. Love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 7. Truth Be Told

 _"Maybe he would have a tattoo placed over his, to rid himself of any sign that Castiel had ever been in his life."_

* * *

Castiel's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as the sunlight seeped in through the blinds. He rolled over onto his side, throwing his arm over and expecting it to land on his boyfriend's waist. He felt his stomach twist as he was met with nothing but cold sheets. He sat up in the bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes, blinking and looking around the room. "Dean?"

When there was no answer, Castiel threw his leg over the side of the bed, silently debating if he should put something on, or if it would be okay to look for Dean in just his underwear. He blushed, then called out for Dean once more, a little more urgently.

He heard footsteps down the hall, then the door opened and Castiel was met with his messy haired, half-naked boyfriend. "Yeah, Cas? Mornin' by the way." He winked and came into the room, carrying a cup of what Castiel could only assume was coffee.

He took it gratefully when Dean handed it to him and smiled. "Good morning Dean."

Dean grinned, leaning in and kissing Castiel playfully on the nose. "It sure is. Y'know, you slept like a log. You didn't even wake up when I got out of bed to make breakfast. I also tried to play some music, but as soon as I turned it on, it blasted on high and I thought it would've woken you up." Dean laughed.

Castiel leaned into Dean, taking a sip of the coffee. "It didn't though. Strange...I am usually a light sleeper."

Dean quirked a brow, an amused smile on his face. "Really now? You don't think it might've had something to do with the fact that you were curled up in my arms like a kitten?"

Castiel blushed, and continued drinking his coffee.

"Ah, but y'know...um...your phone went off. I swear I didn't look at them, but there's like, seven messages and three calls from your brother." Dean murmured, reaching over to the bedside table to grab Castiel's phone.

Once Dean handed it to him, Castiel turned it on and was surprised by the total number of calls and text messages. He held the phone closer to himself as he read over them.

G: "BRO THIS IS BAD."

G: "LIKE, SERIOUSLY BAD"

G: "YOU KNOW HOW DAD AND MOM DON'T LIKE THE GAY THING?"

G: "WELL I THINK LUCIFER KNEW AND TOLD THEM, AND DAD CALLED AND TOLD ME HE'S SENDING PEOPLE DOWN TO PICK ME UP."

G: "BUT I WANNA STAY LONGER, I ONLY KISSED SAM ONCE"

G: "FUCK I MEANT TO KEEP THAT A SECRET"

G: "PLEASE CALL ME"

Castiel glanced at Dean, who had been lazily playing with Castiel's hair. "Dean...this is bad..." He murmured, holding the phone up to his ear and calling his brother. Dean frowned, snaking an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

" _Hello? Cassie? Thank fucking god it's about fucking time you stupid motherfucker."_

Dean's frown deepened and he gripped Castiel's waist tighter.

"Um...y-yeah...I'm sorry about that...What do you mean dad's sending someone over?" Castiel asked, clenching the cup in his other hand.

" _I mean that he's fucking sending people over and he sounds super pissed. Like, not even the usual dad pissed, it's the full-out rage pissed and I'm kinda freaking out over here."_

Castiel sighed, and Dean quickly took the cup out of his hand, placing it on the bedside table as their conversation continued.

"Okay. I'll be over and we can decide what to do." Castiel said, looking at Dean. Dean nodded and got up to gather their clothes.

" _Alright...But hurry I don't know when they're coming."_

"Okay." Castiel hung up and dropped his phone onto the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip.

When him and Dean made eye contact, he sighed and looked down to his lap. "...I'm a little scared, Dean."

~oO0Oo~

Gabriel already had all of his things packed. He knew he had to get out of the apartment and soon. He glanced out the window repeatedly, hoping he'd see his brother's, boyfriend's car. "Goddammit Cassie..." He murmured under his breath and impatiently paced around the room.

He took out his phone and quickly texted Sam.

G: "Sam? Cas finally called me back. They're gonna head out now."

S: "Oh thank god. I was so worried. I've told my friend and he's driving me back that way now too. Should I wait for you at our apartment?"

G: "That would be good. Thanks Sam."

S: "Anytime Gabe. :)"

Gabriel sighed and decided that it would probably be best to sit down. Though, if he were to be honest with himself, he knew how crazy his family could be. Most likely, it would be his father's henchman or whatever that would be coming to pick him up. It's been a couple hours now and he's started panicking. If he's taken back, not only will he be in trouble for taking off without saying anything, but he will also not be allowed to see Sam again.

He watched the minutes tick by on the clock and he was now prepared to walk to Sam's shared apartment. He glanced at his bag, debating.

Music blasting from down the street brought him from out of his thoughts and he quickly peeked out the window. Gabriel grabbed his bag and raced outside, running into his brother who had just gotten out of the car.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing? Hurry and get in, we need to leave!" Gabriel said frantically, already opening the backseat door.

Castiel nodded and ran inside of the apartment.

"What is he doing!?" Gabriel growled as he watched him go.

"He needs to grab some things. He'll only take like, two minutes tops." Dean said from the drivers seat. He sounded calm, but Gabriel could see him repeatedly tapping the steering wheel.

"...They won't stop until they find me, y'know." Gabriel murmured, eyeing Dean.

Dean sighed and glanced back at him. "Yeah...Cas already told me that. Didn't realize your family was so insane."

Gabriel huffed, narrowing his eyes at Dean. "So what, having second thoughts about being with my brother?"

Dean now laughed, turning fully to face Gabriel. "No... Look, nothing could make me have second thoughts about Cas. He's perfect... I just thought it was interesting about your family. I sort of have a crazy family too."

Before Gabriel could comment on what Dean meant, a car pulled up just behind Dean's. He gasped and ducked. "Oh fuck, Dean. That's them!" He whispered urgently.

Dean stared at the men dressed in suits from the rear-view mirror. "They don't look so bad. I'm getting out."

"Dean, no-"

"It's okay. Besides, Cas is still inside. I need to get him." Dean interrupted, opening the car door and getting out.

As soon as the door closed, Gabriel hit the seat in frustration. "God fucking dammit!" He seethed.

~oO0Oo~

Castiel had just zipped up his bag when he heard Dean talking. Or more accurately, shouting.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and made a bee-line to the front door, making sure to lock it before closing it.

He was surprised when he was met with Dean face-to-face with one of his dad's men. As soon as they spotted him, they immediately forgot about Dean and started toward him.

"Don't you fucking touch him, you insane motherfuckers!" Dean growled, grabbing one of them by the arm and yanking him back. "Cas, get in the car!" He shouted.

Castiel nodded and tried to run to Dean's car. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Dean yelp in pain. He turned around and Dean was on the ground, the man responsible walking toward him.

That's when the backseat opened and Gabriel stumbled out. "Okay! I'm right here, just leave them alone!" He shouted angrily. The other man roughly grabbed Gabriel by the arm, dragging him to their car.

Before Castiel could call out to him, the man in front of him grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him toward the car too. "W-what are you doing!?" He stammered, looking back at Dean who was trying to heave himself up.

"Your father wants you both back." The man said gruffly.

Castiel started pulling away, thrashing in the man's grasp. "What does he...want with me!? Let me go!" He shouted as he was practically shoved into the backseat of the car along with Gabriel.

As soon as the door's were closed, the car immediately sped away. Dean only had a seconds glance at Castiel as they were driven down the street and out of sight.

Once he was alone, he groaned and rolled over onto his side, pushing himself up and staggering to his car. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine, pulling out of the driveway and driving to his own apartment.

He then pulled out his cell phone, dialing Sam's number and holding it up to his ear. "Hey Sam? Those sons of bitches just took Cas and Gabe. I'm on my way back to the apartment, meet me there."

"What!? Dean, why didn't you follow them!?" Sam cried from the other side of the phone.

"Motherfuckers kneed me in the gut and I lost them...Look, let's just see what we can do, alright?"

Sam paused, leaving Dean to wonder if he was just brooding, or silently raging. Probably both. "...Sure, okay. Kevin's driving me back, I should be there in about fifteen minutes..." He murmured.

Dean hung up and tossed his phone to the side. He was too angry to turn on music, and he had a bad feeling in his gut that wherever Cas was taken, he wouldn't be able to see him any time soon. The thought alone made his stomach twist and he clenched the steering wheel tighter as he sped down the streets.

~oO0Oo~

He barely stomped the snow from his boots as he stormed into his apartment, quickly taking out his phone and texting Cas. He felt sick as he heard Cas' phone sound from the other room. He made his way to his bedroom, sinking to the bed as he found Cas' phone on his pillow.

Great. No way to contact Cas. Sam probably had Gabriel's number, so Dean let himself take a breath in relief. Maybe they had a way of knowing where they were taken after all.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before the door burst open and Sam was in the doorway, a panting mess. "Hurry Dean, I'm texting Gabe right now, let's go!" Sam shouted, motioning Dean out the door.

Dean quickly grabbed his keys, locking the front door and the two brothers climbed into the car. Once Dean pulled out of the driveway and was speeding down the street, Sam spoke up.

"Gabe says they're already out of the town. Turn right here." Sam said, biting his lip.

Dean hit the steering wheel angrily. "Goddammit!" He growled, driving faster.

Sam decided to try texting Gabriel once more, hoping he could get an answer for as long as he was allowed. He began punching the letters away, struggling a bit as Dean rounded a corner.

S: "Gabe, where are you guys now?"

G: "Cas says we're heading East."

S: "Alright. Dean knows which direction you guys might be going. Are you okay?"

G: "I've been better, I'm terrified of getting my ass whopped, and Cas is quiet...Just hurry."

S: "Yeah, Dean and I are both on edge. Maybe try and make them pull over?"

G: "Sure, I can try."

~oO0Oo~

Castiel could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had just been with Dean, laying beside him earlier this morning.

He glanced sideways to where Gabriel was trying to text Sam without being noticed. Then he looked forward, to the two men that were sitting in the drivers and passengers seats. He had to gather all his courage to lean forward and ask the question that'd been lurking somewhere in the back of his head.

"What does my dad want with me?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes as one of the men only gave him a small glance.

"Your dad raised you religiously. He will not stand for faggots in the family. He wants to discuss this with the two of you." One of the men spoke up in a deep voice, not making eye contact at neither Castiel nor Gabriel.

Gabriel harrumphed, crossing his arms. "Well, then he should just disown us! It's not that hard, jesus christ!" He spat angrily.

The men said nothing, and continued to drive. Castiel sighed, simply wanting to just be with Dean again. He had a sinking feeling in his gut the more road they put behind them. His mood only worsened when it began to snow.

Soon, everything was covered in a blanket of white as a blizzard rolled through the town. The car was forced to slow down and Gabriel abandoned trying to text Sam in secret. He now openly had his phone out, rapidly texting the younger Winchester.

After a few minutes, Gabriel tossed his phone aside and slammed his fist into the seat in front of him. He buried his face in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. "They're not coming, Cas." He said, his voice sounding tight and weak.

Castiel tried to picture a Dean, somewhere back in town, pulling over and convincing Sam that they were simply not worth it. The more he pictured it, the more he felt it to be true. He could see Dean, running his warm fingers over Castiel's tattoo, maybe wondering if it was just a goof. Maybe he would have a tattoo placed over his, to rid himself of any sign that Castiel had ever been in his life. Dean probably never cared for Castiel as much as he'd thought.

The thought alone made Castiel feel sick and his chest throbbed painfully. It was happening again.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, so now that the hustle and bustle of Christmas is over, I decided to work on my fanfics. You can expect another chapter within two or three days. Sorry for making Luci the bad guy here, but c'mon, it's Luci. Right, so here are some warnings/notes for this chapter:

*Angst

*Introduced to Cas and Gabe's family and background.

*Very little Sam and Dean here (sorry!)

*No smut...yet-

Now with that out of the way, I hope you like it, RxR and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 8. Calm Before The Storm

 _"I know where our relationship stands. You can try saying whatever you want, but I choose to believe in Dean."_

* * *

"God fucking dammit."

Sam sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Dean, I know how badly you want to keep going, but let's face it, the snow's started freezing and the Impala really can't make it. You don't even have chains on the tires, there's just no way."

Dean hit the dashboard once more. "Fuck!" He shouted angrily. "What about Gabe? How are they!?"

Sam checked his phone once more and shook his head solemnly. "Nothing. He's not texting back anymore. Not after I told him we couldn't go any further..."

"I just- I hope Cas is okay..." Dean mumbled, turning the car around and driving back to town. "Those motherfuckers better not hurt Cas." He growled as he drove a little faster than Sam's liking.

"They're his family, although...they did kidnap them..." Sam said, more to himself than to Dean. A lingering anxiety sat in the back of his mind, but he decided that he should be the calm and rational brother. No sense in him flipping out the same as Dean.

"You didn't see how Cas talked about his family. Even Gabe was scared. They really didn't like their family, Sam."

With that, Sam decided he should probably just stay silent. The drive back to their shared apartment was full of tension and worry, with Dean constantly tapping the steering wheel and murmuring "Fuck" every so often.

~oO0Oo~

They got back late.

Castiel had just clumsily climbed out of the car when he was grabbed and pulled toward the rather large house. He didn't fight back. Instead, he let himself be shoved through the doorway along with Gabriel with the men standing in front of their only exit.

"Where is he?" Gabriel snarled at one of them. Castiel remained silent, choosing to stare at his feet rather than argue alongside Gabriel.

"Ah, it's about time you guys arrive."

The voice resonated throughout the room, making both Gabriel and Castiel look to the staircase where their older brother Lucifer was standing. He had a cocky smirk and was leaning on the rail. "Dad's not here at the moment, business trip and all... so I'm in charge."

Castiel didn't comment, knowing his brother's personality, there was no point to. Gabriel, however, stepped forward and began tugging his coat off hastily. "You-! Son of a bitch! When I get up there-"

"You'll what?" Lucifer grinned, cocking his head to the side and observing Castiel. "Hmm. Castiel. Haven't seen you in a few years. Then again, hardly anyone here even talks about you. Doubt dad'll even know who you are when he comes back. I almost feel sorry for you. After all, our family has forgotten all about you. No one talks about strange, lonely and sad Castiel anymore." Lucifer said in a harsh tone.

Gabriel huffed, stepping in front of Castiel. "That's not true. We still care about him. I'm proof of that."

Lucifer shrugged. "You both hardly have any standing in this family. I don't even know why dad funds Castiel when it's obvious he's not going to do as dad asks and get the right degree." Lucifer's eyes narrow and he glares at Castiel. "You never listen. Gabriel, you're supposed to be a better influence on him, and yet you ran away from your responsibilities!" With that, Lucifer turned and began walking up the staircase. "Take Gabriel to his room. Have Castiel taken to a guest bedroom, then to my room immediately." He ordered.

Four men took hold of Castiel and Gabriel, splitting them up as they were forced to walk in different directions. Castiel was taken to the west wing of the house, where the main entrance branched off to different rooms connected through a hallway. Castiel remembered exploring the hallways when he was young. He remembered which ones were guest bedrooms and which were for storage or living quarters for his dad's odd workers.

The men stopped in front of a room, opening the door and letting Castiel glimpse inside. "This is your living quarters for now." One of the men said gruffly. Castiel couldn't think of anything to say, so he just nodded solemnly and let himself be pulled back down the hallway and up the staircase in the main entrance, to his brother's room. As he was passing the upstairs hallway, he glanced up at the paintings hung on the walls. Most featured pictures of his siblings. His throat tightened when he happened upon one in which he and Gabriel were cut out.

When they arrived at Lucifer's door, the men knocked, opening it only when Lucifer gave the okay from the inside.

Castiel was shoved in, the door closing behind him. He tensed and bit his lower lip as he walked further into the room. It was a rather dreary room. The walls were plain and the carpet was an odd scarlet color that just made the room seem darker. Of course, the curtains were drawn and the only decorations on the walls were boards with papers pinned on them, (probably work) and a calendar.

"Sit." Lucifer commanded in a tone that left no room for argument.

Castiel said nothing, but obeyed. He sat in one of the reading chairs that Lucifer had positioned against the wall. Lucifer, however, was sitting at his desk in the far corner of the room. A small lamp on the desk was the only source of light.

"Castiel, our second youngest brother. You have so many expectations to live up to. You have dad depending on you to follow in the rest of our footsteps." Lucifer said in contempt. "And yet you disobey, even going so far as to not talk to any of your family in almost a year! You ungrateful brat. Why does dad keep funding you?"

Choosing not to answer, Castiel stared at some of the books on the small shelf beside the chair. He heard Lucifer sigh in exasperation, the office chair creaking as he leaned back in his seat.

"Castiel, this is serious. Either you listen and follow dad's business with us, or we cut you off completely and you forget you ever had us as a family." Lucifer threatened, which didn't get more than a small sigh out of Castiel.

Anger sparked in Lucifer and his jaw clenched as his eyebrows furrowed. Castiel noted how furious he looked, but couldn't bring himself to care. He glanced at the books once more, wishing he could just be back at his part-time job at the college….back in the library, without Dean. But a small flicker of hope made him believe that Dean was not a lost cause, that he would still come for him. Castiel wanted to believe that Dean wasn't just another Meg.

"Castiel, you better say something. Speak up!" Lucifer slammed his fist into the desk, making Castiel jump.

"...I'm an adult now. I should be able to make decisions for myself. I've been doing okay by myself, and I even try to not use the money dad's been sending. I pay off whatever I can. I also believe that I've found help and that soon I won't need dad's assistance anymore. So I'm fine with not being considered a part of this family anymore." Castiel said determinedly, glaring at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked taken aback, eyes widening slightly. "Help? Oh...you mean the guy you've been screwing?" He smiled crookedly. "Oh, Castiel, you can't honestly believe that _mechanic_ can help you out with funding for school, can you?"

Castiel felt his chest throb and he swallowed nervously. "H-how did-"

"I had Micheal do some investigating through Gabriel. Those two tell each other everything, honestly." Lucifer said with a wave of his hand. "Also heard Gabriel was into the younger brother or whatever. You two are honestly such morons."

Castiel's hands clenched in his lap and he couldn't help but blurt out, "I haven't been screwing him. It's not like that. We can help each other, so just shut the fuck up." He seethed, meeting Lucifer's glare.

Lucifer then took on a look of amusement. "Oh, is that so? Then what? Are you in love? Do you have his mark?"

Castiel could feel the blush appear on his cheeks, but he forced himself to reply. "That's- that's one of your business." He said defiantly.

Lucifer hummed and shrugged, feigning disinterest. "It's not, though. You know that, right? Sometimes, marks- tattoos don't always match us up with the right people. He could've gotten a fake one, looking like yours just to trick you."

"He didn't. It happened at night." Castiel said firmly, clearly remembering the night of their first date. "It isn't fake."

"Then how do you know he isn't insecure about it? I know for a fact that you hated yours since you were young. Now you share that embarrassment with some poor guy. How cruel do you have to be to permanently give someone such an ugly mark?" Lucifer chastised.

Castiel could feel a lump forming in his throat and he fought back tears, but he remained neutral. He didn't want Lucifer to know how much his comments were affecting him. It's the questions that have been haunting Castiel ever since he and Dean first shared their feelings for each other. The questions that Dean always had answers to. Dean had always said that Castiel's mark was beautiful though. He decided to put his trust in Dean, more than his brother.

"I know where our relationship stands. You can try saying whatever you want, but I choose to believe in Dean." Castiel murmured, trying his best to sound confident.

"Hmmm….so if we were to test it, this Dean guy would be as great as you say he is?" Lucifer asked, his eyes sparking with interest.

Castiel hesitated, staring at his brother and hoping he couldn't see his uncertainty. "Of...of course." Castiel responded. He had to put his trust in Dean. He was prepared to argue more with Lucifer, but he suddenly sighed loudly and waved him away.

"Alrighty then. We'll see about that. For now, stay in that room. You and Gabriel are not allowed to see each other for the time being." Lucifer said idly, turning in the chair to face the desk.

Castiel frowned and stood from the chair, opening the door and unsurprisingly finding his dad's men standing right outside. He was led back to the guest bedroom albeit reluctantly.

~oO0Oo~

He had no means of contacting Dean. There was no way of getting a hold of a phone in this household. He doubted any of his brothers would help…

Except…

Castiel remembered his brother Balthazar. He had always been kind to Castiel and Gabriel, and he knew that if he just asked Balthazar, he'd probably help. Biting his lip, he wondered if the men would be stationed outside his door all night. Or if Balthazar would hear of Castiel and Gabriel and come to their rescue.

Thoughts about his family made him think about his old room. Why wasn't he taken there? Had they turned it into another living quarters for the workers? Perhaps another office? Castiel wouldn't be surprised if all his possessions were destroyed or sold to accommodate a new space.

Then there was the matter of Dean. What did Lucifer mean when he said 'We'll see about that?' Lucifer has been known to teach a lesson with an iron fist. Castiel was worried that he would do something outrageous just to try and prove his point. Maybe Castiel should just give up and accept his father's wishes.

Castiel laid back in the bed, sighing heavily. He really didn't want to. His father had wanted him to go to a nearby university to study medicine. But Castiel had insisted on going to the college he's at now with the agreement that he'd still study medicine while there.

But now, Castiel wasn't even sure he could do that. Of course, he could understand why all of his brother's were angry at him. He fought and rebelled against his father until he got the privilege to leave. After him, they all have tried, but with bad repercussions.

Gabriel didn't just rebel, he full out ran away and had a small taste of freedom. Even if it only lasted a while. Feeling rather tired and upset, Castiel let his eyes flutter closed and sleep overtake him.

~oO0Oo~

Castiel remembered playing in the courtyard of their big house. He remembered not being able to play with the neighbors or participate in certain activities. His father always told him "You are upperclass. Act like it."

Of course at first, Castiel had no idea what that even meant. Gabriel had tried explaining it to him at one point, but Castiel could never get the hang of it.

He realized how much that word effected him when he entered first grade. Not only would he get special treatment, but he was separated from the other kids, not allowed to play with them.

All of his brother's seemed fine with it, but it was lonely. No one to play with, no one to talk to, no one to keep him company…

Things only got worse when middle school came around. Kids found out about the scar-looking tattoo on him and teased him relentlessly. Castiel remembered his world getting just a little bit smaller. He was lonelier.

He was still lonely, except when he met Dean.

~oO0Oo~

Gabriel was panting, his chest rising and falling and his cheeks still red from the exertion. His room was in tatters. Pictures either shattered or lying on the floor with cracked glass, his books, knick-knacks, and games...they were all thrown about. During his tantrum, Gabriel had even managed to tear his curtains and make a crack in the wall.

Now, he was sitting in the wreckage, tears threatening to spill over. It just wasn't fair. He only wanted to be free, to get out of the household that was made up of a fake family. He wanted to be able to make his own choices. He knew that Castiel probably felt the same way too.

He was angry that he had barely got a taste of what freedom was like, before it was ripped away from him. He met the man he'd never thought would exist, and was prepared to leave everything for him, but now he wasn't even sure he was ever going to see him again.

Another spark of anger flickered through him and he clenched his jaw tight. He hated his brother now. He wanted to leave. He wanted Lucifer to understand. So many thoughts were swirling around his mind, that he began to get a headache.

He glanced at his cellphone once more, only to see that Sam stopped bothering to text him. Feeling hopeless, Gabriel typed another message to the younger Winchester.

G: "Do you not care?"

He sent it without a second thought and threw the phone across the room. Maybe this was why they had such a tight leash on them. Ever since they were small, their father had always emphasized the importance of not letting anyone get too close. Of course, Him, Castiel and Balthazar were always the worst at that. Then his head shot up as he thought about Balthazar. If there was anyone willing to help them in this household, it would be him.

Gabriel crawled over to where his phone had landed. He found his brother's contact and quickly began constructing a message to him. After he sent it, he leaned back and began counting his supporters thus far.

"Only Zar and Cassy...shit." He whispered to himself. He counted the brother's that would most likely be trouble. "Raphael...Luci...Micheal..." He sighed. There was just no way they would convince Samandriel to help them. He always listened to Micheal.

Feeling defeated, Gabriel curled in on himself, resting his head on his knees as he heard people walking back and forth out in the hallway.

Surely, Lucifer was not intending to keep them there forever. Most likely it would only be until their father came back. Gabriel shuttered at the thought of their dad getting back and seeing both Castiel and Gabriel and hearing what they have been doing.

The thought of their religious father learning about the two Winchester's made Gabriel's stomach twist with fear and uneasiness. They might as well be picking out their own coffins.

Then Gabriel's phone sounded. He picked it up and turned it on to see the message. His eyes widened almost comically when he saw that Sam had texted him back.

S: "If I didn't, I wouldn't be going with my brother to his work to put some chains on his car at almost midnight, just so we could save your adorable ass.

S: "Sorry, it seems I stand corrected. Dean says Cas' ass is sexy, not adorable. Which is tmi if you ask me."

Gabriel smiled, feeling a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He quickly answered back.

G: "You're something else. Both of you, actually. We never even said we were in real, actual danger."

S: "If you're with people who would take you by force back to your house, I think that's a concern and a call for worry. Of course we'd come get you."

G: "Heh. You are absolutely right. I'll send you the address. But just so you know, I don't know where Cas is. We got split up. Timeout, I guess you could say."

S: "That's fine, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Are you okay?"

G: "Oh, yeah definitely. Threw a complete tantrum as soon as they shoved me in this room. I'm good now."

S: "Ha. Okay, I'll let you know when we get on the road. Just try and stay in contact."

G: "Can do~"

With that, Gabriel placed his phone in his top drawer, making sure to keep it out of sight. His heart was pounding and he felt a renewed appreciation for the brother's. There was no use brooding over things now. Now that Sam and his brother were going to try and come for them.

He walked over to his bed, laying down on it and closing his eyes, forcing himself to get some sleep. His last thought before sleeping was his little brother. How was Cas doing? What did Lucifer want with him?

Eventually, he slipped into a moderately peaceful slumber.


End file.
